Time Trip
by SofiaDragon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get sucked into a portal. Portal Challenge. This Chapter: The Trouble with Words Discontinued.
1. The Portal

Ohio! Kono, Sofia-can, have started yet another fan fiction without finishing the previous ones. It's a curse, I'm sure. Well, y'all can just enjoy this one too! If you like it please read my other Inufics and review your favorites. (Or all of them if you like, hint hint, it only takes a minute.)

This is a challenge that I've been mulling over for a while now. The opening is not mine, and I can't quite remember where I read it. I have both it and the rules written down. Basically you start with this opening and go on from there.

"SIT!"

"AHHHHH! Stupid wench! What was that for?!"

  
Kagome ignored him and walked to the well. "I'll see you in three days, Inuyasha. THREE!" Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground that he was just "sat" on. "I asked you a question wench!"  
  
Kagome turned around quickly, "SIT!" She turned back to the well and swung her legs over the edge, "For being you, Inuyasha!" She let herself slide down, knowing that in a few miniscule moments, she would be home with no stupid hanyous to bother her.  
  
Inuyasha sighed; he really didn't mean to make her angry, it just, well, happened. He pried his body off the grass and jumped into the well. Why did he always do this to himself?  
  
Kagome was sitting at the rim sighing as Inuyasha jumped out. Sitting him all the time was kind of mean she supposed. But this time he did deserve it...didn't he? YES! HE DID! Well, no, maybe he didn't, but why couldn't he understand? She had a life to! She couldn't collect shards all her life could she? She sighed again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean."  
  
For once she sounded sincere, "I know, but we need to finish getting the shards and beat Naraku!"  
  
"I guess that-" her eyes grew huge, "What's that?!" She pointed to a large purple hole in the side of the well house. It looked almost like Miroku's kazanna, but it didn't suck anything in, and it was the same purple that the well looked when traveling through it.  
  
"How should I know? This is your house!"  
  
Kagome walked up to it. "I've never seen it before!"  
  
"Don't walk up to it you baka!" But his warning was a moment to late. She barely had time to scream for help as she was sucked into the hole. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha made a futile attempt to try and save her, but only seceded in getting himself caught as well. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the swirling and praying that Kagome would be alright.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Inuyasha: Side Effects

Ohio! Sofia Dragon here, ready for the first portion of the original writing in this challenge fan fiction! I have translation notes just below. If I get lots of reviews (I'm thinking 15 for the first then + 5 per chapter) I might do some from Kagome's point of view. I haven't planned on doing anything from Kagome's point of view at all; she doesn't come back until the end of this plot.

Okasan: Mom

Haha-ue: Mother

Oyajii: Dad

Chichi-ue: Father

Otouto (san): Little brother

Oniisan: Elder Brother

Jiisan: Grandfather

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Trip: Side Effects 

Inuyasha's head hurt. There was a sharp pain in his back and shoulder and his haori clung to him as if it was wet there. He let his blurry mind absorb what his ears and nose were telling him slowly, ignoring the tugging on his memory in favor of getting a hold on the now. The clean, dusty scent of a well-kept cave was mingled with the scents of those who had passed through recently. He counted them off as his ears flicked around, taking in the echoes of the morning birdsong. Without moving an inch he could smell a frog demon, a dragon, two… no three lesser dog demons, a snake demon, a human… no wait. There was more then one human scent and one of them was…

"Okasan?" Inuyasha mumbled as he pried himself off the floor. He looked around at the huge cave tunnel. He was just inside, and he was sure that he could smell his Okasan's scent leading into the cave. He sniffed around in a little circle, picking up quite a few dog scents. Mostly lesser demons, nothing more then bigger-then-average dogs, but then he hit them. A strong scent, like an off balance mix of honey, poison, and moonlight. It was Sesshoumaru. Beside it, as if they had been walking together, was a deeper scent. It was also a bit like honey, but more like trees and earth and very different from Sesshoumaru's wispy, otherworldly scent. Inuyasha checked it twice, following it to the opening of the cave, before admitting defeat. He didn't remember the scent.

"I never knew him then. I never forget a scent…" Forget? Kagome! I almost forgot Kagome! Where is she? Where am I? Why are Okasan, Sesshoumaru, and Oyajii's scents here? Is that even his scent? What was that portal?

"Who are you?" A female voice shattered Inuyasha's frantic thoughts. He spun around to face the woman who stood deeper in the cave. It wasn't his Okasan, but someone else he didn't know. She was no servant, as she wore a rich black silk kimono with a brilliant blue dragon winding from her feet to her shoulders. Inuyasha found he had lost the ability to speak.

"I asked you a question, and expect an answer." She paused, and Inuyasha dropped into his natural doggie crouch under her sharp gaze. "I am the Lady Futomi, a good friend of the lord of this Den, and you will answer."

"I am… lost." Inuyasha felt like a pup caught chewing a slipper. "There was a portal, and she screamed. I told her to stay back but she was already too close. Then everything started spinning and went black. I woke up and there are familiar scents, but unfamiliar ones too. I am … I think I'm bleeding but I can't tell."

Lady Futomi walked over to the still dizzy hanyou and gave him a thorough once-over. She touched his shoulder gently, and then moved his hair away from his back to look below it. He sniffed her, and recognized her as the dragon he smelled before. Somehow he knew he had nothing to fear as long as he didn't lose his composure.

"You are badly injured. What is your name?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I might not be welcome here, and I guess I should leave. I need to find her. She could be hurt too, but I can't smell her anywhere."

"I want to know your name, young man. Lord Nishi does not take to spies well."

"Nishi…" Inuyasha echoed in awe. "So that's his name, I had wondered."

"Perhaps you've struck your head. Do you know your name or have you lost your senses? You should not try to cover things like that up when help may be obtained."

"How do I know I can find help here? All I know of this place is fear and hatred, faded memories of things I'd like to forget but can't. I don't think I am welcome in this house, now or ever. I need to find my way back."

"Faded memories?" It was Lady Futomi's turn to play echo in the large cave opening. "You don't seem old enough to have faded memories…"

"Hanyou age strangely. I haven't aged a day since I turned fifty-one."

"You looked that old at fifty?" Futomi was shocked "I would have placed you at seventeen decades."

"I'm over a hundred." The flat statement hung in the air. "Though I was sealed to a tree for half a century."

"That complicates things. Come in and rest, your wound is still bleeding. The blood is beginning to drip and you could be easily tracked."

"I suppose you will stay here questioning me until I agree. I have no choice, so alright."

"You speak simply, but you certainly are not. Let me help you rise." Inuyasha took the hand she offered since he was starting to feel lightheaded from the blood loss. "What is this girl you speak of? Lord Nishi might agree to send a search party out."

"She is human, and she smells like this." Inuyasha handed a torn scrap of what was once a pink handkerchief to Futomi as she lead him into the cavern. "I don't know why, but I trust you."

"Can I have your name then young man?"

"Just call me Inu-otouto and I'll be comfortable."

"May I ask why?"

"No, but Sesshoumaru might know."

"How do you know the young Lord?" Futomi asked, but Inuyasha chose that moment to pass out.


	3. Kagome: Princess and a magic King

Time Trip: Princess and a Magic King 

Kagome woke up very slowly. She was so warm and comfortable, she didn't remember what happened. A bell chimed, and she rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Mama. Just tell Inuyasha to wait." It wasn't until the ninth chime that she sat up, realizing she wasn't at home.

"Nine o'clock!" A voice from fairly far away called out in English. "Open the gates for nine o'clock!"

Kagome was in a large bedroom, in a queen sized canopy bed. Beautiful white curtains surrounded the bed, embroidered with green vines and pink flowers. The sheets were pure white and softer then silk. A warm, powder pink comforter, stuffed with feathers, was tucked snugly around her. She was still wearing her school uniform, and she was fairly sure it wasn't a dream. She slipped out of the luxurious bed and looked around the room. 

Kagome was in a castle. Not just any castle, but a big, medieval European castle. The stone floor had a thick forest green carpet on it, and three walls were wood painted white with small peacock feathers carved around the ceiling. The fourth wall was stone, with a big window overlooking the courtyard of the castle. A large empty fireplace was directly opposite the window. A wardrobe, a bookshelf, an armchair, a few tables, a desk, a fainting couch, and two elegant doors finished out the room. Hanging on the outside of the wardrobe was an elegant medieval dress. Pink and lavender satin with a princess cut, the dress was exactly Kagome's size. The bell sleeves and smooth lines were just Kagome's style, and not a piece of frilly lace in sight. A note lay on the table nearest the dress.

"Put it on and get comfortable. A servant will come to fetch you for lunch. Relax, read a book, or watch the people in the court below. The bathroom is the door with vines carved in it. The door with the family crest leads into the hallway. Please stay in your personal rooms until called for. Lord Jonathan Higarashi"

Kagome read the signature twice, looked around, and read the note again. 'If I'm in Europe, why is this in Japanese? No, better question: Why am I in Europe? Where is Inuyasha?' Kagome put on the dress, amazed at the craftsmanship. When no other ideas came to mind, she decided it was best if she did as the note said. The books were a mix of Japanese and English, with a few devoted to translation. Remembering that she was quite behind at school, she took a translation book and started reading.

The book was very easy to understand, and soon the only thing Kagome was wondering was 'Why can't my textbooks explain things like this? If they did I wouldn't have any trouble in English class.' Just after the clock chimed ten, she came upon a chapter describing warriors, knights and the vocabulary associated with them. Her thoughts instantly turned back to Inuyasha. 'Where is he? Is he alright? Is he tearing through the castle looking for a way out? No, if he tried to escape, and I know he would, I would have heard the commotion by now. He'd have followed my scent here a long time ago. Is he chained up? Is he in the dungeon like a criminal, or did they think he was some kind of monster?'

Kagome put the book down on the desk and went to the window to see if she could spot any explosions or an angry hanyou in a bright red haori. There was quite a bit of bright red, but there wasn't an angry hanyou anywhere. Kagome tried to go back to reading, but every Knight she read about turned into Inuyasha.

Finally there was a knock on the door, and a servant girl announced that Kagome was to follow her to the dining hall. Kagome tried to speak with her, but her reply was puzzling.

"The princess should not waste her energy speaking to me, as I know little of her language and am unimportant."

The dining hall was decorated in red and gold, and if Kagome had any doubts that a very wealthy family lived here, they were swept aside by the elegance of everything in sight. Beautiful arched windows covered one wall, overlooking a garden and vegetable patch. Everything was decorated with a stylized, interlocking peacock feather design. The same peacock fan and dagger family crest was etched into the doors. There was a tall man sitting at the end of a large table. The only other place set was on the side of the table to his right.

"Welcome, I take it you've rested well. I would have gotten to you sooner but I had a little bit of business to handle this morning and I thought you would appreciate the time alone. You must still be in shock after what your mother said."

"Um… excuse me but I haven't spoken to my mother is a few days." Kagome was beginning to wonder if she was being mistaken for another girl the way she had been for Kikyou.

"What? How did… Oh, dear me you must have stumbled upon it without knowing what it was. Please, come here and sit. Tara, tell the cook to take his time. We won't be ready to eat for a while yet." Kagome sat in the high-backed chair while the man cleared his thought and prepared himself for the explanation she was dieing to hear.

"Kagome, you are my daughter. I came through a portal much like the one you fell into to come here, ending up at the bottom of a dry well. It took me quite by surprise, since it was during a battle. Your mother was just a young girl then, no older then yourself. When she heard my calls, she removed the boards that covered it and helped me up and into her living room. I was a mess, a nasty gash on my arm from my opponent's sword and an arrow in my leg from some dishonorable supporter of his. She cleaned me up and showed me around. I'm good with languages, and studied the great island of Japan for a while as a very young boy, so that was no barrier. We fell in love, your mother would tell this story so much better then I. I accepted that I would live out my days in another world, and forget my noble blood, my throne, and my duty, since I had no way to return. I had a beautiful baby girl, and four years later was blessed with a strong son." 

"I worked in business, a large trade company to be precise, and brought home plenty of money to add to the shrine's income. Your mother saved almost all of it. Some went into my education, I have a degree in science and linguistics, and some paid for repairs that your grandfather had been meaning to do for years. We lived very comfortably, until the day the portal reopened."

"I had to come back, Kagome. I didn't want to leave the four of you, I loved you all too much to abandon my family, but the kingdom was a wreck without me. Thousands of people depend on the judgment of the man who sits on the throne, and my disappearance left my father without an heir. The bloodshed and chaos that followed as greedy men worked to secure their place on the throne brought this great land to its knees. I could see it happening in my dreams, and it had been troubling me for weeks before the portal reopened. When it finally did, it held for a month. I passed back and forth, going through the well house wall into my study then back through a small cave into the bottom of the well."

"The portal started to shrink, and on this side I called out the most powerful witches and wizards to examine it. It faded, but not before I said one last goodbye to you all. It was late at night, so you were asleep, but I did it all the same. Recently I've discovered the secret of the portal, and I returned to your mother just a week ago. I told her I would not be able to live even part time in your world, but would have rooms prepared for when and if you ever wanted to visit me. I will have the portal stable in a few days, but it has to be moved for some odd reason. I don't know why but the well itself refuses to accept travelers. I've decided to move it to another of the shrine buildings. The back room of the prayer house seems spiritually charged enough, and your mother agreed. I asked her to take you to one open end of the portal and send you through. You tend to pass out the first two or three trips, so I was ready to put you to bed; however, you arrived a little earlier then expected and I'm not sure how long you were laying in my study before I found you."

"That's quite the story." Kagome said quietly, still taking it all in. She hadn't wanted to stop him or slow him down so she remained quiet all the way through. "I remember you, a little bit. I think it is you, and I'd like to believe that it is, but this is so sudden. I do want to ask, what happened to Inuyasha?"

"Who is Inuyasha?"

"He is a friend of mine. He was right behind me, and tried to stop me from going near the portal."

"That portal was as temporary and specific as they come. The instant you touched it, it started to degrade. I set it up a day in advance to be sure it was stable enough that you wouldn't get lost."

"Lost? What do you mean? What would have happened to Inuyasha?"

"Calm down. He most likely didn't have anything happen to him. That portal was set to transport the person who touched it to their father's home, with a variable set in for the time change. It also degraded quickly, so he might have hit his head on the wall when he grabbed for you. Your mother will explain things to him I'm sure. Now, how about some lunch? I'll give you a tour when we've finished. I intend on teaching you as much as you can learn about my family's magic abilities. I'm no ordinary person myself you know!" With that Jonathan waved his hand, and tiny flames flew out of his hand light the candles on the table.

"Well, Papa, I can't argue with that."


	4. Inuyasha: The Past Confronted

Ohio! Well it's not quite morning anymore, so since my Japanese is severely limited I'll revert to my comfort zone: Latin! Savete viri! Nova quid est? Optime meus est. (Hi guys! What's new? I'm great. [Literally: Salute to you men! New what is? Being the absolute best I is. I know it's awkward but cut me some slack, it's just a hobby and Latin is written in stream of consciousness.]) So I've gotten 9 reviews, only 4 left before I get my but in gear and write a Kagome chapter. I've already written the next 6 chapters for Inuyasha's POV. But I will resist the urge to post more then one a day. ;) Savete! (Note: Savete is a greeting, think 'Salutations' however it can be both hello and goodbye. Cool beans, eh?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Trip: The Past Confronted  
  
   
  
"You say you found him sniffing the ground at the entrance with a horrible wound, and that he is searching for his mate?" A deep male voice woke Inuyasha. He was lying on his stomach on a very soft futon with rich sheets, wearing only his hamaka. The Futon was up against a wall and he was looking strait forward into the corner of the room, witch was empty.  
  
"He just said 'she.' I don't know what their relation is, romantic or otherwise, but he was willing to endanger himself by ignoring his wound to go after her. He also spoke of a portal, and of being lost." Lady Futomi's voice answered.  
  
"Looking at him, I feel I should recognize him. I know his scent, but I'm sure I've never seen a young man like him before. He looks a bit like my Sesshoumaru as a very young pup, but he's full grown!"  
  
"Do not." Inuyasha weakly argued.  
  
"Oh, are you awake now Inu-otouto?" Lady Futomi moved over to head of the futon Inuyasha was sleeping on, but the man was still out of sight somewhere in the area of his left hip.  
  
"I don't look like Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered; a dangerous edge to his voice. "I'm nothing like him, I never will be, and I'm happy to say it."  
  
"Do you have a quarrel with my son?" The male voice questioned.  
  
"S-son?" Inuyasha could not quite get that to sink in. If this was Sesshoumaru's father, then it must also be his father, but his father was dead. He killed the demon responsible with Tessiuga. He saw his body at the grave where he obtained Tessiuga. Somehow it hurt to hear those words, words that this man would never say on his behalf.  
  
"Yes. I am Nishi, Lord of the Western Lands. You are in my den. Sesshoumaru is my son and heir. Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm a lost puppy that wants to go home where things make sense instead of confusing me. I want to wake up and know this is a bad dream. Then Kagome will make me breakfast and Sango will hit Miroku and knock him out for being a hentai while Shippou will chew on my ear and tell me it's time to eat."  
  
"I think Lord Nishi meant to ask your name."  
  
"He should know it. Okasan told me he picked it, unless she lied to make me feel better. She did that a lot when I was a pup."  
  
"What are you implying?" A very angry Lord Nishi sat down directly in front of Inuyasha, pushing Lady Futomi out of the way gently.  
  
"I'm not implying anything. I'm stating what I know to be fact. I know my parents are dead. I know my half Oniisan hates me, and threw me and my Okasan out when I was a pup. I know Sesshoumaru would love to have me back under his foot, this time with a sword through my heart. I know I can't be here talking to you, because if you are Sesshoumaru's Oyajii, you must be my Oyajii. I have visited my Oyajii's grave and seen his bones, so I am sure he is dead. I must therefore either be dead and cast into the deepest level of hell to be tormented in the worst possible way, or asleep having the worst nightmare of my life. In either case I suppose it's safe to tell you my name after all. Also, by telling you all this, you will think I'm crazy. So I'm the crazy hanyou Inuyasha, son of the late Lord of the Western Lands and a human princess." At the end of this Inuyasha looked up from the Lord's snow white hamaka, past his silken haori with the family crest in bold red, and right past his face to something startling.  
  
Lord Nishi had two fluffy, triangular ears poking out of the top of his head. They twitched in the silence, and one turned slowly to follow the sound of a servant walking down the hallway. Working back down Inuyasha looked into his father's face for the first time. He had two golden eyes and two bold stripes on either side of his light – skinned face. On his forehead was a deep red crescent moon facing the opposite direction as Sesshoumaru's, and his hard, mature face was angular and curious. He was apparently capable of the same emotional disinterest that Sesshoumaru prided himself on, but with a slight difference. While Sesshoumaru was perpetually cold and regarded everything as an irritation, Lord Nishi was perpetually curious and regarded everything as a source of information.   
  
"Though looking at you, you must be my Oyajii."  
  
"Looking at you, I wouldn't be surprised. There may be a few demons out there with snow white hair, but there aren't many demons out there with these ears as well."  
  
"If I may ask, what is this necklace… or should I say collar?" Futomi asked.  
  
"When she says sit I do. When she's in danger I feel it. When she leaves I can follow even though demons aren't allowed in her village and no one else can make it through to her country. I hate it, I love it, and I can't take it off." Lady Futomi's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"This woman keeps you like a pet? How humiliating!"  
  
"That a son of mine would suffer such a disgrace…"  
  
"But I like it!" Inuyasha spoke without thinking. He couldn't stand the idea of his Oyajii disapproving of his Kagome. "It's not that bad. I can't do as I please all the time, and I have to control my temper or she'll sit me and it hurts being slammed into the ground like that. I like it though. It… it feels nice to follow her and I hate it when I'm left behind."  
  
"You sound like a common domesticated dog, defending your master at all costs." Sesshoumaru's voice came from the other side of the room. "Am I related to this pathetic creature?"  
  
"And that is why I have a son and you don't!"  
  
The room was silent. Sesshoumaru, barely old enough to be called a man, looked at Inuyasha and tried to figure out how old he would be when his now baby brother was full grown and had a son. Lord Nishi and Lady Futomi looked at each other in shock, Nishi attempting to fathom being a Jiisan and Futomi wondering if congratulations were in order. Inuyasha was also thinking hard, trying to figure out when he started thinking of the runt Shippou as his pup, and how much blood loss would make him admit it.  
  
"Well, if she is your mate it is understandable that she would…" Lord Nishi started.  
  
"She isn't my mate. I protect her with my life because she released me when I was sealed away. We work together to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which she broke. I want the jewel so I can be pure–blooded."  
  
"So the son is from another woman?"  
  
"Shippou is adopted. His parents were murdered and I helped him avenge them. Then he just didn't leave, even when I told him it was too dangerous. Call me domesticated if you like, but I've cut out a nice sized piece of territory around Edo. I'm not sure how domesticated you can be and still live in a tree and run with a pack. Granted there it isn't a proper pack, but since I'm a half – blood it makes sense that about half of my pack is human. We were all alone once, just like Shippou. We were fighting out a ragged, meaningless life without hope of reaching our goals."   
  
"What do you mean?" Lady Futomi whispered, awed by this sudden outpour.  
  
"We just met each other in one way or another and decided to work together for a little while. Then we just never left. First Kagome pulled that arrow out of me and tossed this collar around my neck so I couldn't attack her, take the jewel, and leave. Then Shippou was too young to be left on his own. Miroku stuck around because he's a cursed pervert, so he wanted Kagome's jewel and her innocence. Neither of which he's gotten close to having. Sango started out believing that I had attacked her village, but it turned out that the same bastard that we were all chasing had tricked her. He's the problem. He sealed me, cursed Miroku, destroyed Sango's village, murdered most of Kouga's wolf pack, and even openly attacked Sesshoumaru. He gets personal, never doing any hard work for himself. He doesn't just go and attack somebody, first he humiliates them. Then he makes them suffer. If they are lucky they get away with their lives, but all their hopes and dreams smashed."  
  
"He doesn't sound that strong if he can't do the hard work for himself." Sesshoumaru bit off.  
  
"He nearly killed you. He humiliated you in the worst ways imaginable. You said it to me yourself, and it's the same thing we all feel. 'I can never forgive him.' You are stronger then me physically, Sesshoumaru, always have been and always will be. Demo, that only makes it harder for you to take what he's done. The bigger you are the harder you fall."  
  
"It is disturbing for a father to hear such things from his son."  
  
"My family and yours have always been close friends, Lord Nishi. I am sure if there was need reinforcements could be…"  
  
"Not that prideful ass! He'd stand there and be suffocated rather then acknowledge that I've arrived to help. He'd call me off and tell me to lay off his prey so he can fight alone in a battle he had already lost before I arrived! A battle against an enemy that had wronged me first! If anyone had claim on his life it would be me, I was the first one he went after. The Western Lands are a shadow of what they were!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm unworthy of my birthright? Are you saying that Chichi-ue should give the title to you?"  
  
"I'm saying you have too much pride. You wander around doing whatever you like, both inside and outside your borders, and care nothing about anyone else. I don't want the title. If Oyajii left it to me you'd take it anyway, I'd be too young for the throne. I'm saying this with the slim hope you might remember my words in the future, and the assumption that this isn't a nightmare."  
  
"That is rather uncharacteristically noble of a foul mouthed boy with little trust in anyone or anything around him." Lord Nishi growled. "I fail to believe your intentions are as you say."  
  
"I figure I can run my mouth off honestly without too much consequence, since this is most likely Hell or some wacko illusion." Inuyasha was starting to get dizzy again. "That or I've lost so much blood I'm incapable of normal mental functioning. Take your pick, I'm going to sleep." In two seconds flat Inuyasha was asleep.  
  
"Well at least he isn't losing any sleep over the situation." Lady Futomi giggled.  
  
"My young son, still in his mother's womb, is magically transported to my doorstep as a grown man. His sole purpose seems to be venting all his problems at our expense."  
  
"If I may, we did ask for it. He merely told us what we asked of him, with pure honestly, sparing no insult, emotion, or detail in the name of diplomacy or shame. I would also agree with his statement about his mental capacity at the moment. He was hit in the head in addition to the deep wound on his back and shoulder. I felt the bump when I laid him on the futon." She stood and straitened her kimono, which had a sprinkling of blood across it.  
  
"Then he was babbling." Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
"No, I sense that everything he said was absolutely true. What I mean is that he might not have had control over what he said. He just said what he thought and felt without any tact. He withheld nothing for the sake of the presence of a lady, his own honor, or your reaction." She paused a moment, looking at the sleeping boy, and whispered under her breath so quietly that even lord Nishi wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "Just like a child."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Inuyasha: A Woman Scorned

Ohio! Well it's not quite morning anymore, so since my Japanese is severely limited I'll revert to my comfort zone: Latin! Savete viri! Nova quid est? Optime meus est. (Hi guys! What's new? I'm great. [Literally: Salute to you men! New what is? Being the absolute best I is. I know it's awkward but cut me some slack, it's just a hobby and Latin is written in stream of consciousness.]) So I've gotten 9 reviews, only 4 left before I get my but in gear and write a Kagome chapter. I've already written the next 6 chapters for Inuyasha's POV. But I will resist the urge to post more then one a day. ;) Savete! (Note: Savete is a greeting, think 'Salutations' however it can be both hello and goodbye. Cool beans, eh?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Trip: A Woman Scorned  
  
"So, you have an angry Otouto." An older woman with a crescent moon on her forehead spoke into her teacup. She was dressed in many bright silk kimonos, with the red plumb blossom crest on the sash.  
  
"Hai, Haha-ue, but I don't understand it at all." Sesshoumaru sat across from his mother in her private apartment.  
  
"He's come back to rob you of your birthright, Sesshoumaru, of this I am sure! Just look what your poor Haha-ue has to endure now that that human girl has stolen my beloved Nishi from me. I'm sure it was her idea to place me here, the furthest apartment from the main building. Nishi had that garden planted to give himself an excuse to move me. Did he think that I would enjoy the peace and privacy of living practically outside the castle walls? Oh Sesshoumaru, it is a trouble, but don't worry. Your devoted mother still loves you with all her heart."  
  
"Of course you do, Haha-ue, you have always cared for me."  
  
"I have a beautiful son; thank Kami-sama for that. Now what else did the retched boy say to you?"  
  
"He said I was far too self-centered to be Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"A ridiculous claim, to say the least!"  
  
"He as much as told me I would never have an heir because I was too conceited and not domesticated enough. His exact words were a bit hard to understand."  
  
"What do you mean by that? What was this talk about being 'domesticated?' Is there some sickness to befall you?"  
  
"No I think his meaning was more that I couldn't find a proper mate, but then he went on to admit that his son is adopted. He had received a substantial head injury, but Lady Futomi said he spoke true."  
  
"Why? My darling son, what was the reason behind his declaration?"  
  
"That was what was so cryptic, and where the whole 'domesticated' thing came in. I teased him about how he described his relationship with some woman he can't find. I said he was acting like a domesticated dog protecting its master, and he threw it back at me. He just roared out 'That's why I have a son and you don't.' Then he sat in silence for a while. Chichi suggested that if she was his mate, it would be alright that he would feel the need to be with her and even allow the kind of punishment that she inflicted on him when he misbehaved."  
  
"Punished? Like some lapdog?"  
  
"Hai, he has a collar that responds when she says 'sit.' The weird thing is he cut Chichi off, and explained that she wasn't his mate, but he still had a duty to protect her, like some hired muscle."  
  
"Disgraceful! Perhaps we won't have that much of a problem. I will not let my beloved Nishi forget his first born and most faithful wife."  
  
"Yukiyo is…"  
  
"Don't speak that terrible woman's name to me, my precious Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Haha-ue, I meant to say the she is heavy with pup and not in the best of moods. Chichi does not go to her as often lately because of her disagreeable attitude, and my Otouto isn't the most polite creature."  
  
"I know this, my darling son, and I do intend on taking advantage of the situation. You are beginning to see how things are done in court among the ladies. Remember what I have shown you, I guarantee it will occur when you are on the throne, and you should be aware."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Inuyasha: The Laws of Nature

Savete! I'm getting busier, so these might become unpredictable. No time for much other then copy, paste, post.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Trip: The Laws of Nature  
  
"Why are you here Shinju?" Inuyasha once again woke to the strong voice of Lord Nishi.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy some comfort to take your mind off the troubles of the day." A female voice that made a chill run down his spine despite the warm sheets answered.  
  
"Shinju, I thought I made my position clear to you. I loved you once, but you have made it abundantly clear that you have no trust in me. I cannot love a woman who doubts my every word, and believes baseless rumors over her mate's solemn word. Please, return to your apartment in the garden. I will not abandon you, but I will never share my bed with you again."  
  
"Oh, please reconsider Lord Nishi, my love."  
  
"If you loved me you would trust me."  
  
"No fooling. Damn untrustworthy bitches should be hung up by their hair 'till they grow a heart." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha! I understand you are suffering from mild delirium, but in front of a lady!"  
  
"I'm not sure who you're talking to, could be my own mother since all I can smell right now are the bandages soaked in herbs all over my back. I know one thing though: If you can't trust her you're better off keeping a distance or breaking it off. I thought I could build a little trust with time and got sealed to a tree for my trouble. Now the heartless resurrected bitch wants to drag me into hell with her. I won't abandon her either; I'm going to avenge her death and see that she rests in peace because she was a good woman once and deserves it. Perhaps Sesshoumaru is the smarter of the two of us. His female admirers are under the age of ten. I don't think that's old enough to fall under the first laws of nature."  
  
"What laws of nature are they?"  
  
"One: Women are scary. Two: Women can't be understood by any man anywhere. Three: When in doubt, tell her you're hungry. That's what I live by."  
  
"What good would saying you're hungry do?" Lady Shinju asked skeptically.  
  
"It ends the conversation quickly and gives you a good measure of the situation. If it's really bad you end up cooking yourself. If it's only a little bad the food is near inedible, but you'd better eat it anyway. If it isn't so bad at all, the food is average, but you'd better say it's the best you've had in a while and she should make it that way more often. In any case it is good damage control and you get dinner. As I said, I don't think females get scary until they grow up, and Sesshoumaru's girl is about this tall." Inuyasha held his hand as high as it would go without getting up and aggravating his wounds.  
  
"That isn't a nice thing to say about your brother." Lord Nishi growled.  
  
"It's true. Then again that Wind demon daughter of Naraku's seems to give him a second glance, but her dad wants us both dead so that'll never work out. I've never even herd of him being with any woman anywhere in any kind of relationship other then his little girl, and that's recent. Perhaps he's going for the 'Look I'd make a good father' approach. Hasn't worked, doubt it will."  
  
"I certainly hope you aren't like this all the time."  
  
"No, I'm not. Lying here, I've said tons more then I want to. I don't know why but I just can't hold anything back. I don't like it, and I wish I'd never yelled at Kagome. Then she wouldn't have stayed in the shrine waiting for me and we wouldn't have seen that damn portal and I would still know where she was and if she was safe. Maybe her Jiisan could have gone through instead. Crazy old coot would love a trip like this after hitting me with all those sutras. They don't even work, they just itch like crazy, and he has to put them on my NOSE! Geez, if he just asked me a question I'd answer, but he has to do the whole 'High Priest' act and stick a sutra on my nose, thinking or maybe hoping it would hold me in place, but the itch makes me jump as far away as possible and shred the thing. Why am I telling you this anyway? Just hit me next time I start doing that."  
  
"I find it quite amusing." Nishi's voice was low and comforting.  
  
"What senseless rambling." Shinju barked.  
  
"You must admit he lightens the mood. Now Shinju, I've given you the most beautiful apartment to live in and the freedom to come and go as you please. You were the first of my wives to bear me a pup, and I am proud of him and love him. My relation ship to him and my relationship to you are separate. I will not scorn him to spite you, if that is what you are worried of. However, as my younger son has illustrated, relationships without trust don't work well. Now, I'd like to speak with my dear son. He seems to have drifted away from me since you betrayed me, and I want to know how his training has been going. Fetch him for me."  
  
"Of course, my Lord, I would do anything for you." Inuyasha heard Lady Shinju leave quickly, and shifted around on the futon until he could look at his father. 


	7. Inuyasha: A Talk With Daddy

Time Trip: A talk with Daddy  
  
"You're in deep shit with that one, from the sound of it. It's your turn to babble   
  
about things you'd rather not. What did she do?"  
  
"She called my honor into question. I went to Lady Futomi's home a few years   
  
ago to study a far off culture. It was a passing interest I had in the strange lands past the   
  
mountains west of China."  
  
"You mean high tables, loud voices, and handshakes."  
  
"Precisely... How do you know about the far west?"  
  
"Kagome's country has very efficient trade lines. She can get stuff from all over   
  
the world and meet people from distant lands. I saw a boy there with flaming red hair and   
  
green eyes, but he didn't have a drop of demon blood in him. He and his family came to   
  
Japan on a holiday, and I watched them for a while."  
  
"You saw... Did you talk to them?"  
  
"Nah, they were speaking something Kagome said was Angle-ash or something   
  
like that. The father spoke our language but not well so I didn't bother."  
  
"You actually saw them though? What did they do? How did they act?" Lord   
  
Nishi didn't notice Shinju and Sesshoumaru approaching. "Forgive my eagerness. I   
  
studied them from text at Lady Futomi's home, but I never saw one. Lady Shinju thought   
  
I'd been having dishonorable relations with her, but this is all it was. You see, she's seen   
  
them as well."  
  
"It's no big deal. They ate lunch in their apartment, went to a park, then..."  
  
"What is a 'park'?"  
  
"It's like a public garden. It has a wall, but no gate, and the government pays for   
  
its care. There are quite a few in Kagome's country. This one had a lake and a baseball   
  
field and..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's a game played with a wooden sword. The object is to get home safely."  
  
"It sounds like an interesting game, obviously the creation of a people who love   
  
their sons. Do you know where it came from?"  
  
"I know it's western, I'm not sure which land it came out of. Watching them eat   
  
was the most interesting."  
  
"Did they drop their chopsticks like children? That's what I read you see."  
  
"They didn't use them at all. They had these metal things, I recognized the knife,   
  
but there was this pronged thing about this long that they stabbed things with. The soup   
  
was really strange though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They didn't pick up the bowl. They scooped it up in tiny ladles that they put in   
  
their mouths. They scolded the boy when he slurped, and they sat in these high chairs at a   
  
tall table. It was a round table, and they were facing each other like equals. The boy's   
  
legs didn't even touch the ground; his father had to help him up onto a cushion so he   
  
could reach the food."  
  
"They are a strange people. It's good to talk to someone else who finds them   
  
fascinating. Seshoumaru isn't interested in the barbarian cultures."  
  
"Don't call them that. They are just different, not barbaric. They pay tribute to   
  
their Lord and serve him or the Lady if the Lord is absent. The father rules the house the   
  
same as here in Japan, and he still must pass judgment on young men who are interested   
  
in his daughters. Though, they aren't aloud to have more then one wife."  
  
"Keh!" Lord Nishi exclaimed. "How outrageous, that a man with enough money   
  
to support more then one woman would be barred from doing so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ONE MORE! Just one more review and I'll start writing about Kagome. I've known what   
  
I wanted to happen to her from the start but I just don't think it's as good a plot line as   
  
what's going on during the reign of the great Inu-taiyouriki Nishi-sama (What a title!) As   
  
for the "What's Wrong With Inu" game:  
  
No, the bump on the head is just another symptom, and not the root of the problem. As   
  
you can see, and will continue to see, his physical wounds are healing but his mental   
  
ailment is not. Lady Futomi will be back, but not for a while. She will find out "What's   
  
Wrong With Inu" after she returns. I have written way ahead of my posting. The Chapters   
  
I have completed to date are as follows:  
  
Brotherly Love - A continuation of the current conversation, with an additional member.  
  
Welcome to my World - Inuyasha is feeling better, but his babbling problem makes   
  
things worse.  
  
Kasan Smells Good - I'll let you guess about this one.  
  
Misplaced Hanyou - Some conflict is resolved. I think this is best left to your   
  
imagination.  
  
It's Best Not to Know, Not to Compare - The Climax, and it's a twisted plot indeed! 


	8. Inuyasha: Brotherly Love

Time Trip: Brotherly Love 

"Chichi-ue, if you don't wish to speak with me I could leave." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly from the other side of the shoji screen.

"Oh! I'm quite sorry Sesshoumaru I didn't hear you arrive. We appear to have gone off on quite the tangent." Lord Nishi beckoned his son to sit beside him. "I tend to get carried away with my studies. Since we're on the topic, what have you been studying lately Sesshoumaru?"

"I… I haven't been. I've been focusing on my sword technique."

"Practicing with a sword is studying something. The motions you go through are ingrained in history, and have been practiced by all the great sword fighters of the past. I wish some people took as much care with their swords." Nishi ended by looking disappointedly at Inuyasha.

"What? I've been in quite a few battles and my sword…"

"Is a rusted, chipped, dented piece of trash. I have half a mind to get rid of it."

"No! I need that sword! It's more then it looks like!"

"It looks like junk." Nishi declared as he pulled the Tessuiga from where it rested behind a trunk. "How can this blade be of any use?"

"It is a disgrace indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Unsheathe it then, and hold it ready." Inuyasha challenged Sesshoumaru. "Show me what you've been practicing."

"Alright, but this pathetic sword won't do it justice." Sesshoumaru pulled the rusty blade from its wax sheathe. He swung it in a high arc, and then cut down and around. "It has surprisingly good balance for a rotting piece of junk."

"Pretend it doesn't look like crap. Put your heart into it, and swing that sword as you would a decorated blade, studded with pearls and edged with gold. It has a hilt warm with Oyajii's fur, and a blade that pulses with power." As Inuyasha spoke, a skeptical Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and performed the slow careful moves of a fighter in training. Suddenly Lord Nishi yipped and cried out.

"What an amazing blade! Does the sword react to its holder or is it always like this?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see a partially transformed Tessuiga, and smiled at the meaning behind his Chichi-ue's words.

"It reacts to the holder. He can't use it that way; it still wouldn't cut or use its true power. The secret to its use is intricate. I am its master. Come, Tessuiga!" With the last command the sword blazed with light and slipped out of Sesshoumaru's grasp like air. It sped into Inuyasha's hand and instantly transformed into its full form. "This is a deadly blade, or a harmless one. It depends on your intentions, spirit, and trust. I trust Tessuiga to protect me and mine, and I never use it for sport. I use it to kill those who endanger me, and protect the weak. Damn it I told you to hit me when I start babbling like that!"

"It didn't sound like babbling to me, it sounded like a man proud of his weapon."

"Sesshoumaru's is powerful as well. He had it made specifically to beat me and this sword. It isn't the same though. His sword possessed a deadly evil aura when it was first forged. Tessuiga has always seemed, I don't know, somewhat friendly to me. Its aura is calm, yet fiercely protective. Your sword is fierce and powerful, it doesn't let up for anything. There are times when Tessuiga refuses to be used."

"Then my future sword sounds like the better of the two."

"For your uses, maybe it is better. They fit our personalities. You never let up, and will fight whatever crosses your path. You are fierce and deadly, more so then your blade. I enjoy naps in my tree, and I only get down for a good reason. Maybe Tessuiga feels the same was about it's sheathe. If I had a wax bed formed exactly to my body that drained my cares away the way this sheathe contains Tessuiga's power, I don't think I'd get up for any little thing either."

"I doubt that a sword has feelings."

"I don't see how else I can explain it. Sometimes Tessuiga just won't wake up, but it's always there when I need it. Tessuiga will even attack on its own or burn someone who picks it up when they shouldn't. It didn't burn you, Sesshoumaru, because I asked you to unsheathe it. It didn't burn you, Oyajii, either because it likes you or your heart. I think it likes your heart, but it would burn a curious servant."

"What do you mean by 'it likes my heart'?"

"You love someone who will always be weaker then you."

"I don't follow." 

"Tessuiga is a guardian sword, and it likes humans. Any human can pick it up, though they can't transform the blade. You can wield the sword because of my mother. I couldn't use it until I promised Kagome that I would protect her. Sesshoumaru, in my time, can use its most basic attack most likely because Tessuiga is made from one of your fangs, Oyajii. Even then Tessuiga dislikes being used by you." Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. It wasn't fair that Inuyasha got a sword made from their father's fang, and he had to wait to have one made well after the fact. He liked the sword. He could feel the power of the sword when it transformed, and it had good balance and swing. It was not a decorated blade, but it was still elegant. Sesshoumaru was so lost in thought that he missed part of the conversation.

"I guess I could get it fixed." He heard Inuyasha say when he came back from his thoughts. "I had it sharpened once a while back by the man who forged it in the first place, but he didn't polish the blade. It also broke once, and he used one of my fangs to stick the pieces together. He didn't clean it up then either. I know it was a bright blade once, but that was a very long time ago."

"Indeed…" Lord Nishi looked thoughtful. "Though I have to wonder about your perception of time, since I ordered that sword forged not an hour before you arrived."

"Nani?!" Two voices chorused.

"Chichi-ue, why would you have my Otouto tell you about the sword in detail if you already know about it?"

"I wanted to know if it was to come out as I expected." Nishi looked back and forth between his sons. "I also found it odd that the Tessuiga's brother has not been mentioned."

"Sesshoumaru has only used it twice that I can tell. Once on an undead cat who existed using the souls of others, and once on the girl I mentioned earlier. He resents it, though he carries it with him at all times."

"This sword has a brother?" Sesshoumaru asked dumbly.

"Yes." Lord Nishi said with a broad smile, showing two new fangs growing in to replace the ones he gave up. "That would be the roar you heard while I was in that meeting, Sesshoumaru."

"That shit fucking hurts."

"I've already commented on your choice of words, Inuyasha. Do control yourself." Lord Nishi gave his younger son a stern look. "Though I must wholeheartedly agree, and I hope I never have to give up another fang in such a way again."

"Well… Sesshoumaru's new sword was made from an Ogre's fang. Smart ass found a way to get a good sword without the pain."

"Then he's the better of the three of us."

"Arigatou, Chichi-ue, in advance."

"This must be quite strange for you, Sesshoumaru, to have to listen to all this talk of your future self and strength."

"Oi, Oyajii I want to ask you something quick before you change the subject. Had you decided what to do with the swords before I came here?"

"Worried that your Oniisan might one day accuse you of convincing me of something? Yes, I was very specific in my instructions about the swords and who they are for. I decided quite some time ago, but I knew I would be unable to fight properly until my fangs grew back. I also expected him to use numbing herbs but he…"

"Yanked 'em out mid-sentence?"

"Yes. He asked me what color he wanted me to wrap the handles with and I began to tell him I hadn't thought about their appearance when he just… I didn't think the old man could move that fast." Nishi shook his head, rubbing his jaw in memory. "Makes me glad I only have two sons, I don't think I could willingly go back there after that for another shot."

"At least you knew he'd be taking your fangs. He just mumbled something about needing more material to work with in order to put the pieces together properly. Then the next thing I know I'm down one fang and he's saying 'I'll bring it to you in three days' as if nothing happened!"

"I'll have to remember not to have any of my fangs made into swords. It sounds like a most unpleasant experience."

"It has its rewards." Inuyasha mused, looking at his sword as if it was his best friend. "What kind of sword do you use now, Sesshoumaru?"

"I use a very old blade that belonged to my mother's father. It is fragile with age, so I could never use it in a fight."

"You could always have it strengthened with one of your fangs." Inuyasha let the sentence hang for a moment. "We could be one big happy fangless family."

"That brings an odd image to mind." Nishi laughed, and after a moment Sesshoumaru did too. It was an oddly reluctant sound, since he had decided not to like his baby brother the moment he found out that the human girl was pregnant, and he knew his mother was listening from just down the hall.

"I think I'll keep my fangs where they are. Maybe if I loose one in a fight I'll have it put into my grandfather's sword. I think his is made of enchanted silver and steel though."

"Girly boy can't take the pain." Inuyasha teased, laughing. "Wow, Sesshoumaru I didn't mean it!" He quickly amended at the death glare he received. "It was a joke. Do I really look like I'm in any shape to pick a fight? My back's being held together with sticky herbs and cloth."

"I do not look like a girl." Sesshoumaru ground out.

"Uh… I think I hit a nerve. If you want to take a cheap shot back at me you can, you know. I'm all for it."

"You are nothing but a filthy half-breed."

"Your brother told you to take a crack at him as an offering of peace; however, that statement is going a bit far!"

"I'm used to it."

"It includes me and one of my wives, and you should not take such an insult lying down." Nishi fumed.

"Until my back is a little better I'm going to take everything lying down, Oyajii. Also, I _am_ a hanyou. Being insulted by that is like being insulted by someone saying you have golden eyes. You do, so it isn't a problem. It's the filthy part that is insulting. I must apologize for the stink of the herbs on my back. I also could use a bath I suppose, once I'm healed up a bit more. Don't get worked up over something I asked for or defend me when I deserve what I've got coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's that. I've got the Kagome side going now, and I'll be posting then chronologically instead of at the end so new readers won't get confused. Some hints on Inuyasha's ailment are to be found in the Kagome equivalent to "It's Best not to Know, Not to Compare" so three more postings and you'll have some smack-me-in-the-face-this-is-easy clues.


	9. Kagome: Magic Lessons

Salutations, how have you all been? I'm alright, and here is the newest Kagome Chapter! I know Inu is up to 7 chapters with "Brotherly Love" but the Kagome side to this story isn't as much fun to write. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep writing it. Later!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Trip: Magic Lessons  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Jonathan asked as Kagome walked into the dining hall the next morning. She had on a black and hunter green gathered bodice dress with the family crest in miniature embossed onto the black leather belt's buckle. The sweeping green and silver cape made Kagome feel like a real princess, which was good being that she was one now. It was a little darker then the clothes she would have normally worn, but she decided to close her eyes and randomly pick out of the wardrobe full of gorgeous clothes.  
  
"Yes, Papa I'm ready for the training to start."  
  
"Well, and here I thought you liked pink. That dress is the last thing I thought I'd find you in, but it did belong to your aunt when she was young. She used it specifically for casting strong spells, so it should help you today."  
  
"Actually I couldn't decide what to wear so I just closed my eyes and picked one."  
  
"Well it makes me think twice about you. I've been wondering what your colors are... your feathers I mean. I'm red, green, and gold. Your aunt was black, green, and silver, both very bold color groups. There is little pastel in the family tree, but I've been peaking in and you seem to gravitate toward pink. Just because I couldn't go through the portal doesn't mean I couldn't look in at you." He said the last sentence quickly to answer the question in Kagome's look. "For the past few months I've dropped that off in favor of building up a strong portal instead of a one-way peak, so I'm not current with your comings and goings. You've apparently gotten yourself into quite a lot in the interim."  
  
"You know about that?" Kagome asked as she sipped her tea.  
  
"A father can tell certain things about his own daughter. You have a particular way about yourself that says it all to me. So how long have you known this Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well it's been... 4 months." Kagome answered, counting the times Inuyasha had turned human.  
  
"And how is he?"  
  
"He's a very good fighter, and rather overly protective. He gets jealous so easily."  
  
"The good ones tend to. Does he have reasons to get jealous?"  
  
"Not really. He hates Kouga-kun for no reason at all, and gets angry when Miroku starts joking around with me. Miroku doesn't pick on me so much now that Inuyasha threatened him though."  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in a punk sort of boyfriend."  
  
"Papa!" Kagome blushed as red as the apples on the table. "It's not like that."  
  
"I think it is. It looks like it is. You certainly act like it is. Perhaps when I bring you home I'll ask him if it is."  
  
"No papa, please. He's a friend of mine and we're working together to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Alright I won't, but I don't believe you, and what are these shards you are talking about?"  
  
One explanation later, we find the pair moved to Lord Jonathan's study. The clock tower has chimed three times since Kagome began, leaving us at:  
  
"Ten o'clock already! How time does fly. I think it's amazing that you've had some experience with spirits, demons, and magic. I wish you the best of luck, and I won't keep you a moment longer then is necessary. That poor boy is probably gone half insane by now, if your explanation of his personality is even close to right. He'll get over it, might even help your situation to have an abrupt absence. It will bring out those who normally wouldn't be bold enough to make a move, but you won't be gone long enough for them to form a coherent plan. If your friends play this right, it will be to your extreme advantage."  
  
"I hope so, Papa. What is that?" Kagome pointed to the box Lord Jonathan was opening.  
  
"Magic learning supplies." He answered, producing a solar power unit, a CD player, speakers, and a library of disks. "I got this from your world, and it comes in handy. These gadgets from your world make the traditional instructive choir obsolete. You see, magic can be very easily directed through song and emotion. To perform magic, I think of a song. If I can own the song, that is, if I can put meaning to it and bring the song into my heart, then I can own the magic associated with those feelings and emotions. I can do all this because, first and foremost, I am not human, and neither are you. However, wile demons use a form of energy you would call youki, you and I do not. Youki is not necessarily dark or evil, but more of a natural energy. It can be evil, and it can be dark, but your friend Inuyasha is proof that it is not always so. Demons have a bit of a superiority complex, and act much like animals when it comes to challenges. My heritage is... well take a look at the family crest and make a guess."  
  
"A peacock?"  
  
"Ha! No, but close enough I suppose. I am a phoenix. You are also a phoenix, but your brother is not a phoenix. It was chance that dictated if you would inherit the magic or not."  
  
"I'm not a hanyou?"  
  
"Heavens no! Hanyou are by definition creatures with youki powers. They have mixed spirits; you could even say they have two complete spirits struggling for dominance. They may or may not have human-like bodies. Phoenixes are creatures with the power of flame, the spirit of a bird, and the body of a human. Spirit form, you might call it 'true form,' can not be achieved by someone with a spirit in turmoil. The results would be disastrous and unpredictable. Your friend's transformations are evidence of that. There is no such thing as being half phoenix, it's an all or nothing deal."  
  
"What do you mean by 'the power of flame'? I've never set anything on fire."  
  
"Do you know what a crucible is?  
  
"No."  
  
"A crucible is a container. Metal ore is put inside it, and then the crucible is placed into the hottest part of a roaring fire. The flames purify the metal, burning away contaminates that would make it useless. Therefore fire can purify, but in the process it also melts down whatever it is purifying, breaking it down into its base elements. A rusted sword, melted down into a lump of shining steel, can be made anew, but is essentially useless when it comes out of the fire. More then that, in the hands of a blacksmith armed with a flame filled hearth, that lump of steel can be shaped and sharpened into a shining blade, a sturdy plow, or a decorative ink well with the use of fire. So fire can purify, destroy, and create all in the same swipe."  
  
"I don't know much about Western mythology, but aren't phoenixes supposed to be immortal?"  
  
"When is spirit form, an injured phoenix heals at the same rate as a human until placed into a roaring flame. The heat heals us if the wound isn't too bad; however if I was an inch from death and you threw me into the flames, I would be consumed. If my spirit was still strong and my heart full of purpose, I would be reborn from the ashes with a youthful body to match the strength of my mind and spirit. If I was old, my life's work done, my spirit ready to sleep, I would pass on to the next world in peace. We can call flames and as long as whatever we and laying on is flammable, resigning ourselves to judgment, thus the myth that we never die."  
  
"How can I have all these powers and never notice or accidentally use them?"  
  
"Using them requires that you believe you have them. Because of that property, and the fact that this brand of magic is closely linked to angel magic, it is fairly unlimited. It is a little trickier to create useful protection spells or cast practical interrogation magic though. Angels and Unicorns have that market pegged. Our intangible spells tend to have broad or mildly unpredictable influence, but attack, defense, and healing are very refined areas."  
  
"So how do I start?"  
  
"Relax, that's the key in the beginning. You must clear your mind and purify your emotions, and by that I don't mean get rid of anger or fear. I mean take one emotion and make it absolute. No mixing, no confusion. You have to focus on one feeling, and then turn that feeling into a thought. Once you can do that, you need to blend that thought and feeling with magic. If you can accomplish that, whatever the thought was becomes real and you have performed your first successful spell."  
  
"I don't think I could do that."  
  
"Music is a very good tool for purifying emotions, and words become charged with magic when sung in certain ways. That's why chanting is popular with many forms of magic, it uses sounds and charged words as a tool to obtain the next level. With phoenix powers, you can come to own a spell and never need to go through the individual steps to cast it. Once you know the feeling and can bring those thoughts to your heart, they will be with you forever."  
  
"I'll try, Papa, but I'm not sure."  
  
"You must believe, Kagome. If you don't believe in your own power, then you won't have any. Your spirit arrows shine with a burning light, do they not?"  
  
"Yes, but that's different."  
  
"No it isn't. In fact, let's start with arrows." He tossed some logs into the fireplace.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"You don't need to have one. You can fire a spirit arrow without so much as a stick in your hand, but if it makes you more comfortable I do have a bow around here... there it is. Now I'm going to play what I consider 'battle music' and I want you to concentrate on the fireplace as your target. If you need to visualize an enemy standing there go ahead. Think of the rise and fall of the music, and attack when it's at its highest point." Lord Jonathan started playing a string orchestra CD.  
  
The music started rather calm, but built up into angry crescendos marked by crashing symbols. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined the cloud of lesser demon and bees that Naraku often sent out to overwhelm them. She held out the bow as if she had an arrow knocked and listened. She could see the buzzing cloud of death moving and attacking in time with the music. When the violins screamed out in anger, she let go of the string with the single thought 'I can never forgive Naraku for what he has done.' These was a half-second of tense waiting as a deep rumbling chord built, then an explosion of brilliant light and power hit her as the music suddenly turned happy and triumphant.  
  
"Optime! Optime!" Lord Jonathan cried out happily. "You've got me speaking my mother tongue you learn so well!" Kagome opened her eyes to see a roaring fire in the fireplace, soot flung out onto the stone floor and all over the nearest couch.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, you did. It was quite the impressive show. May I ask who you were fighting in your imagined battle?"  
  
"It was the demon under Naraku's command, some of his army."  
  
"Hm, I suppose that would do it. Now try with your eyes open, and focus on the logs themselves instead of some imagined foe. It will be more difficult, and you may not get it the first time, but it is worth it in the long run. You can own this spell; you've cast it often in the past using tools that can be taken from you. Eventually, you can put down the bow and strike without it. I'll stay with you now, but I have some business over lunch."  
  
It took Kagome seven tries, but she managed to fire a weaker arrow at the logs without thinking of anything except the path of the arrow. After being reassured that the strength of such a spell is proportional to the enemy being attacked, she continued to fire the dimly glowing arrows at the logs until there was nothing but soot left. When her father left, he directed her to a firing range she could use.  
  
"Try to turn them in mid air." Jonathan said as he opened the door. "It is tricky, but just remember: the arrows are made from your spirit, and are an extension of yourself. If you feel adventurous, try putting out the fires you start. The fire is an extension of the spirit the arrow is made of. Since they are a part of you, you can control their movement or stop them cold. The longer you let the fires burn, the more independent they become as they consume the target, becoming less spirit energy and more heat and chemical energy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's learning some real magic now. Here Inuyasha is all worried about what happened to her and wondering if he'll ever see her again, and she's off with Papa Higarashi learning how to be a phoenix. Keep looking for clues to Inuyasha's strange ailment! They are here! 


	10. Inuyasha: Welcome to My World

Youriki: demon, standard word used to describe the race Sesshoumaru, Nishi, Shippo, and Kouga belong to. Have strong spiritual/magical abilities centering on attack and defense. Historically a violent and malicious people, prone to war. If you need further instruction, you are reading the wrong fanfiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time Trip: Welcome to My World  
  
"If that is how you feel then so be it." Nishi deflated. "But I don't like the idea of having one of my sons teased about his heritage. It brings shame to the family. I think that by choosing that particular insult Sesshoumaru shamed himself as much as he did you." He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Then again, he did ask you to let him have it, and I suppose I owe you an apology for butting in."  
  
"It is alright, Chichi-ue." Silence descended on the room.  
  
"Sooooooo." Inuyasha let all the air whoosh out of him. "Now that we've had the obligatory uncomfortable silence, I've got a small request. Where is my Okasan and could I talk to her?"  
  
"Your Haha-ue is in her apartment on the woman's side." Nishi stressed the more proper term for mother. (A/N As I understand it the terms Chichi-ue and Haha-ue are like Father and Mother, and the terms Oyajii and Okasan are more like Dad and Mom. Those of noble birth are expected to use the more respectful terms. Kasan would be akin to Mommy, and if used by the very young.)  
  
"I'm allowed to call you Oyajii but I can't call my Kasan 'Okasan' in front of you?" Inuyasha asked. Lord Nishi blinked at the question, and Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"The little baby wants his Kasan, Chichi-ue." The triumphant adolescent teased.  
  
"What's wrong with calling her Kasan?" Between Inuyasha's position on the futon, overly young face, tone of voice, and innocent expression, he took on the appearance of a child about knee high.  
  
"You still call her Kasan. How old are you?" Nishi asked rhetorically.  
  
"I'm one hundred and forty years old, but I was sealed to a tree for fifty years." Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. "Nani?"  
  
"That means you are nine decades, Inuyasha. Being sealed away is like an ageless sleep or half death." Lord Nishi's face was unreadable.  
  
"I'm fifteen." Sesshoumaru offered. He couldn't quite remember things clearly back that far, but he was almost sure he never called his Haha-ue 'Kasan,' not even at the tender age of five decades. After all, demons aged about one year for every ten human years, and with such long lives it was much simpler to count decades instead of years.  
  
"Well I'm half demon, so aging half as fast makes sense. I age one year to a human's five."  
  
"So you are really closer to eighteen physically?" Nishi asked  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru is twenty-nine to my eighteen, but before I was sealed it was his twenty-four to my eighteen. I was only recently unsealed, you see. I was catching up nicely, but being sealed set me back. You see what I meant about that crack yesterday, it's a bit odd that I've got more of a family then you."  
  
"Well I have the privilege of being the ripe age of forty-one, and I think I'm quite lucky. I started my family late, much too late in fact. Most demons don't live long enough to enjoy old age, and I'm stuck counting on it so I can see both my sons as men. I would be fifty when you are sealed and fifty-five when you awake. To be fifty-five and have a grandson on my knee, when most men so blessed are my own age now…" Lord Nishi lamented his life choice.  
  
"I chose to fight my youth away, and didn't have a son until I was twenty-six. You say that in your time I am dead, and that is entirely possible. I don't know of many demons that have lived past fifty, particularly with all the fighting that has popped up recently. The human wars are affecting us more then anyone wanted to admit. I don't know how often I told the other great Lords that we could not turn our backs on what the humans do."  
  
"Chichi-ue, what good does it do us to pay attention to them? If they want to kill each other then we'll have more carrion to feed our work beasts with."  
  
"You have the same limited perception as most youriki, Sesshoumaru. If the humans have a huge battle, they tend to ruin the land they fight on. Yes, we will have meat to feed to lesser beasts, but what about for our table? Humans living peacefully would work a farm and hunt, drastically decreasing their need to forage which leaves more for us. The soldier's weapons and armor make them louder, scaring away those animals they don't kill for food. When herds move out of one territory and into another we have border disputes, particularly with the migrating demons and nomadic packs."  
  
"He's right, Sesshoumaru. I'm in a pack myself and it's hard to find food in some territories. Three days after a battle and only the most disgusting youriki will touch the leftovers, the stink of which drives herbivore animals away faster then the battle itself, and the carnivores soon follow. The rotting meat and spilled blood can poison the water and kill the plants for a year, more then that when youriki blood or poison is involved, and there are many lesser youriki who would agree to lead a human army just for the joy of slaughter. This is the world I live in, and in it we are all connected."  
  
"Perhaps Lady Futomi was right about you, Inuyasha. There is something deep underneath those fuzzy ears and child's face that is quite unexpected. Whatever kind of life has led you to this present state; it has endowed you with a peculiar type of wisdom."  
  
"I call them like I see them."  
  
"I still don't see the point. We are superior enough to humans to be able to get what we need from nature without farming for hundreds of years, so the movement of a few herds shouldn't be a bother. We could learn to farm if things got bad enough, not ourselves personally but the servants of course. The Western lands have always been strong and our borders are wide. If others attack because their lands can no longer support them then we will defend ourselves and send them elsewhere."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what happens when elsewhere also becomes strong and large from groups of starvation-hardened youriki banding together in the wild areas?" Lord Nishi asked with his typical curiosity.  
  
"They wouldn't be able to pull it off. The roaming packs are far too disorganized."  
  
"A common goal does great things for holding a group together." Inuyasha sat up with difficulty. "That's how my pack formed and we would do anything to reach our goal or protect one another. It is a strange pack, but a strong one. We are very rarely beaten and we have a base territory that has not been challenged once, even when we are gone for weeks on the hunt, and not because it isn't a good piece of land. There is rich soil and a fruitful forest. I marked my borders with a few human villages and a large hill, but that is only the tiniest portion of what we have traveled through."  
  
"I've never heard of such a set up."  
  
"I have a valuable investment in Edo and the surrounding area, and I don't want to loose it. My reputation keeps out the riff-raff while I'm out hunting the bigger problems. Occasionally I have to take care of a wandering headache or two, but I've never been called out to surrender my land by someone who wanted to take up permanent residence."  
  
"Why keep something valuable in one place if you are always…"  
  
"It can't be moved."  
  
"What could be of value to you that you can't move it or find it elsewhere?" Sesshoumaru actually smiled at that  
  
"I've been in and around Edo for a long time, or at least what I think is a long time. Kagome has her home near there, and she likes to go see her family often, so I keep being brought back. Kaede-baba lives there and she's useful. I have a bit of a home myself in the forest. There are two parts to my home though. One is a person and the other is a place. The shade of my forest is the place, and Kagome is the person. As long as I have both parts I can relax and be happy." Inuyasha was drifting off in thoughts of his 'home' with Kagome. A nice little fantasy snaked through his head for the millionth time since he met her. Kagome smiled to greet him as he returned from a day's work, dressed in many layers of beautiful kimonos. She was standing at the doorway to a decent sized home with Goshimbo towering over them from the backyard garden. A pup or two could be heard playing with Shippou in the background. It was a scene that filled his dreams on pleasant nights, and teased his hopes during lazy naps on Goshimbo's highest branches. He was brought out of it by a sudden swipe to the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You were babbling and your eyes glassed over. I thought I lost a son for a moment there." Lord Nishi explained as Inuyasha carefully picked himself off the tatami mat floor. "I wouldn't move around so much, you will aggravate that wound."  
  
"I've got it under control, Oyajii." Inuyasha grunted as he tested his range of motion. "I heal fast."  
  
"No you don't, not by my standards at least." Lord Nishi commented. "Lay back down."  
  
"No." Inuyasha had apparently recovered from his blood loss, and his characteristic stubbornness returned full force.  
  
"Lay down."  
  
"Woof." Inuyasha barked a negative response in the canine youriki language. "Would you want me to roll over instead?" The only response was a forceful growl. "If I don't move I'll get worse." The growl got louder, and Sesshoumaru scooted back toward the door. Inuyasha stretched a bit more before turning around a few times on the futon and finally curling up and pulling the sheet over his exposed back. He looked much more like a puppy then a man.  
  
"When I tell you to do something…" Nishi started.  
  
"I'm a grown man; don't treat me like a disobedient pup."  
  
"I am your Chichi-ue."  
  
"No, you are not." Four simple words, uttered in a flat tone, into an absolute silence, a silence that was not made to last.  
  
"What?! How can you say that to me?" Nishi was enraged.  
  
"Shit! I said that out loud?" Inuyasha turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, and I want en explanation."  
  
"You're my Oyajii. Our relationship has nothing to do with obedience, formality, or birthrights; and everything to do with bloodlines, empty memories, and broken promises. You have one son who loves and cares for you and your memory, and another that enjoys your company but doesn't rank you very high on his priorities. I don't hate you, please don't misunderstand that. I just don't have any feelings of any kind. You have my respect through what I have heard of your accomplishments and the fact that you are my birth parent. Other then the small loyalty that is the duty of any family member, I don't have any relation to you. Therefore the implied aspects of the title Chichi-ue do not apply. You are my Oyajii and nothing more." Throughout this small speech, Inuyasha stared at the empty corner in front of his bed, ears flat, body tense, desperately attempting to shut up. He only succeeded when he planted his face firmly in the futon and bit down, though he mumbled unintelligibly into the stuffing for a moment.  
  
"I… you… Well I think I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight Sesshoumaru. Goodnight… Inuyasha." Lord Nishi swept himself behind the bamboo screen that led from his sitting room to his bedchamber faster then Sesshoumaru had ever seen him move.  
  
"How could you say something like that? Do you have no shame?"  
  
"I don't know! I didn't mean to say it; it just came out. I never talk this much. I thought it might have been the blood loss or maybe I was thrown off balance from that damn portal, but it hasn't gotten any better."  
  
"You are truly pathetic then. How can you be so greatly affected by such a trivial thing?"  
  
"Don't ask me, and if you think I'm used to feeling this weak and out of control then you are dead wrong." Inuyasha drew himself up out of bed and pulled his thick white Kimono on. He looked around for his haori, but it wasn't in sight.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm gonna talk to my Kasan. Don't laugh! I'm sure your Haha-ue calls you something other then your name that is quite embarrassing, and the same for what you call her. I love my Kasan enough to keep calling her that just to make her smile at me."  
  
"You admit you love her more then you love Chichi-ue?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha blushed deeply. "Though I probably wouldn't say it so plainly if something hadn't loosened my tongue beyond my control." With that Inuyasha walked slow and stiff out of the sitting room turned bedroom, following his mother's warm scent. Sesshoumaru remained in the sitting room for a few moments, thinking about how his mother had never given him a pet name, before heading to his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well things are coming to a head here. Next Inuyasha chapter: Kasan Smells Good. A general review/e-mail response: Chapter '9' on the drop down is Kagome's second chapter. Her first chapter I posted as chapter 3 to keep things running chronologically. You have to go back and read Kagome's first chapter to understand her second appearance. Less happens to Kagome, so there are fewer chapters and her chapters span more time. These events take 3-4 days (big time zone difference between Italy and Japan makes an exact count difficult – and yeah, Kagome is in Italy.)  
  
Jonathan Higarashi, born Jonathan Efferus Ducis (lit. meaning: Efferus: fierce. Ducis: leader) took his wife's name to blend in better when he was stuck in modern Japan. He speaks Latin (his first language), Italian, English, Japanese, Gaelic, German, Russian, Spanish, an itty bitty bit of Chinese, the same amount of Arabic, and fluent French. Yes, he could cuss out a boat load of sailors for a day strait and not repeat himself, but he's far too polite for that. ;) He's terrible at math, scatterbrained, and a genius with science and language (obviously). He'll try anything twice, loves to learn, and is a compassionate, strong leader. He is open and optimistic when it comes to most things, but is terrible shy when asked certain personal questions, most notably about his grand achievements (and he really has done some great things for his people). He'll embarrass Kagome in a second, but clams up tight when the subject turns to himself. He thinks of himself more as a humble businessman and translator then the great leader that he is and has been. And now you know Jonathan Higarashi! 


	11. Inuyasha: Kasan Smells Good

Time Trip: Kasan smells good 

"Oi, can I come in?" Inuyasha called gently from the shoji screen door of a nicely sized apartment. It had a thin red border about waist high and the family crest imprinted on the doorframe. Other then that it was a very plain, delicate looking building just outside the main den made of light tan wood and rice paper with a generous covered walkway on all sides.

"Who is it?" Lady Yukio's light voice filtered though the screen. It was music to Inuyasha's ears, which twitched happily in response.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I just want to talk, Kasan."

"Nani!" The fuzzy ears lowered as their favorite sound was twisted with shock. At the sound of many kimonos dragging along the floor they perked up again. The door opened slightly, and Inuyasha saw one of his mother's eyes peaking out at him.

"Oyajii didn't tell you? I got sucked into some kind of portal and I'm stuck here for a while."

"Lord Nishi said you were badly injured when you arrived, and that you couldn't move out of bed."

"Shows what he knows about my endurance. I'm hurt, but it isn't that bad. I'd introduce myself, but since it's your job to name me anyway…"

"Lord Nishi and I decided to call you Inuyasha." Inuyasha squeaked his ears and smiled.

"Can I come in?" He repeated, scratching lightly at the doorframe to enforce his request.

"I guess it would be alright." Lady Yukio slid the door open completely to reveal her round body obscured in layers of kimonos in jewel bright colors. Inuyasha immediately spotted his favorite, an emerald green one third from the outside printed with the black outlines of graceful leaves. Green was Inuyasha's second favorite color, and when he was very young he had a matching silk hamaka and haori in the same fabric.

"It's nice to see you again, Kasan."

"I'm not there for you in the future?" Yukio sounded worried.

"I'm a lot older then I look, Kasan. I'm nine by the demon count, but I'm closer to eighteen physically, though I have technically been alive for one hundred and forty years."

"Goodness, it must be quite confusing when your birthday comes around. Little wonder I'm not there." Inuyasha was very glad his mother had cut him off just then. Yukio apologized immediately for it but he shook his head.

"I think I might have been affected by that portal somehow, Kasan. I can't really control what I say. I don't think it would be right if you knew all about the future, so feel free to cut me off as often as possible."

"Oh. Are you feeling ill then?"

"No, I'm alright. There is a nasty gash on my back, but other then that I'm physically fine. I just can't control my tongue. Just about everything I think I say. It's very embarrassing at times."

"Has it been giving you much trouble?"

"I just told Oyajii exactly what I think of him."

"Why would that be bad? Honesty is always the best in any situation."

"I don't have the highest opinion of him. I think he…"

"I suppose I should interrupt you now."

"Thank you, Kasan."

"You are quite welcome. Shall we talk about something else then? I doubt you came here to put your other foot in your mouth."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll try that next time I'm about to say something stupid."

"It's only an expression, Inuyasha. What is on your mind?" Yukio cut him off.

"Itchy ears." Inuyasha answered the question literally.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked about what's on my mind, I said my ears itch. It happens all the time; mostly I don't bother with them. If I did I'd spend half my life scratching" Yukio giggled a bit.

"I'll have to remember that for when I have to take care of you. Come closer, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scooted over to lay his head in the little bit of Lady Yukio's lap that was left. She reached down to gently pet the twitching triangles. "They are stiffer then your Chichi-ue's."

"Mine have never and probably will never, flop over." He purred

"Lord Nishi's flop over all the time. I've only seen your brother in true form once, but I'm fairly sure he's lop-eared."

"Hmmm… Kasan smells good." Inuyasha mumbled drowsily. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad you think so. You know, it would be nice if you would brush this beautiful hair of yours once in a while. This is a knotted mess up here, though it is clean at the very least."

"Smell good, make sleepy." Was all Inuyasha could get out through his contented purring.

"You didn't come here to talk did you, Inuyasha?" Lady Yukio's voice suddenly filled with motherly love and comfort.

"Nah, Kasan always makes me feel better, rubs ears, smiles, smells good, and makes sleepy."

"If this is what my child is to be, then I'll gladly give Lord Nishi as many children as he'll let me."

"Kasan is nice to me, even when no one else pays attention, and Kagome is the same. Kasan always loves me, and I love Kasan. I love Kasan forever. I love Kagome too, but it's different."

"Who is Kagome?" Yukio decided that not only was this a good way to calm her son, it was a good way of getting information out of him too. Before, he knew when he said something he didn't mean to. Now he didn't seem to know that he was talking at all.

"I follow Kagome, and I protect Kagome. Kagome gives me Ramen, and Ramen tastes great. She broke the seal that bound me to my tree, and treats my wounds. She has to leave all the time though, to go to some place called Junior High School. I went there once, but I didn't understand it. She has some duty to go there, but I want her to stay with me, never leave. I get so lonely. Shippou and I wait for her, but he always jumps up to hug her. He's only a pup though so it doesn't matter too much. I'm sleepy now, can I nap here?"

"Not on my lap, but I don't see why you can't stay in the apartment with me for the night. I don't have a futon…"

"Don't need one. I like to sleep in trees, I'll sleep up here." Inuyasha reluctantly left his mother's lap and jumped up onto a crossbeam. He yawned deeply, then fell asleep, arms crossed beneath his chin, on his stomach with a leg on either side of the round beam.

'Why do I suddenly feel that all is right in the world, when my son is sleeping above my head?' Lady Yukio wondered. 'What a ridiculous notion, to sleep on a beam when a futon could be easily brought in, and yet it seems right to me. He belongs up there somehow. I love him already, and I've not given birth yet.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vale does mean goodbye, but Savete, litteraly 'salute' can be used to greet and part between aquaintences and soldiers. I'm going into the Army National Guard, so 'savete' is a bit more appropriate for me then 'vale.' It's preferance, the same way we say Hi, Hello, Salutations, How are you, What's up, Howdy, Good day, How have you been, Mam, G'day, Wazzzup, etc. (I'm told it's the mark of a good writer when you can rattle of symonyms like it's nothing.)


	12. Kagome: White Wings, Dark Thoughts, Evil...

Time Trip: White Wings, Dark Thoughts, Evil Parenting Methods  
  
She stood ready, wearing a white and lavender dress much like the one she wore the day before, pink cape blowing gently in the wind. She raised her left hand, and a beam of light spit the air. It curved back quickly to form a shining white bow. She grabbed the string with her right hand, an arrow suddenly springing forth as if it had been hidden in her sleeve. She raised the glowing weapon, aiming slightly to the left of a bale of hay.  
  
Kagome watched as her spirit arrow burned a line of white flame through the air. "Turn turn turn turn turn…' she thought, but when it once again missed, her thoughts changed abruptly. 'Why won't it HIT THE TARGET?'  
  
Suddenly the target burst into flame, the arrow had flipped around and shot back at the missed bale of hay, blasting through to poke out of the front. Kagome stared at it a moment. She held out her left hand again, the bow had disappeared the moment she dropped it in shock, and prepared to shoot again. This time shooting over the burning target, she focused on a more specific instruction. 'Fly lower.' It did, 'turn left' it did that too, then 'spin around me' it was working! 'Hit the arrow in the hay' the bright circle created by the speeding arrow flying around Kagome broke suddenly to shoot directly at the arrow imbedded in the target. Kagome smiled, this was so easy. It felt natural to extend her powers, and she kept figuring things out by accident. Contrary to what her father had said, she could put out her own fires a lot easier then she could control the arrows. All she had to do was visualize Shippou with his tail of fire and poof, the fire went out.  
  
She had also learned how to raise a shield and attack with it. It was rather simple, but more powerful then her arrows. If she crossed her arms over her head she could block an attack from the air with her 'wings' as her father called them. She had to admit that the sheets of burning light did resemble wings in a way, but they looked more like one of Souta's doodles then real wings since no details were recognizable. When the enemy crashed down on her, she could force her 'wings' up, throwing whatever hit her backwards. As soon as her 'wingtips' passed one another and she was exposed, she would shatter the wings. Originally she thought she was converting the wings to a thousand arrows and shooting them off. Jonathan corrected her sternly:  
  
"You are a phoenix; your spirit had wings. When you shatter them all your feathers break off, hitting your opponent with a strong wind and sharp quills. Arrows are merely projectile weapons with a sharp tip, which may or may not burn. The feathers can do a number of things; most noticeably they can carry your opponent a good distance away."  
  
Apparently, her colors would show through the pure light, and all her powers would change from white to whatever colors her spirit was when she gained full control over them and was able to transform into her spirit form at will. Lord Jonathan had decided to show her what his spirit form looked like, and so was now sitting on an outcropping in one of the tower walls, watching.  
  
Kagome looked over to her father. He was beautiful in phoenix form; there was no doubt about that. He was roughly twice the height of a horse, with an immense wingspan. In general, he looked much like a peacock, with a royal looking red, green, and gold crest on the top of his sleek head. An intelligent glint flashed in his green eyes, rimmed in gold. His wings, back, neck, and head were brilliant red with sparkling gold on the tips of the flight feathers. The underside of Jonathan was a rich green, the color of a healthy ancient forest canopy. His long, fan-like tail was currently folded, streaming down from his perch like a waterfall of rich green, flashing gold, and deep red. Strong, yellow and green scaled legs supported him as he held on with his sharp talons. As she watched, he nodded happily and called in a beautiful haunting voice, approving of her progress.  
  
Kagome wished she could be that beautiful, that regal, or that strong. Her father might look like a near-flightless, dumpy, rather non-frightening peacock, but he could soar and was built of nothing but muscle. As she fell deep in thought about what she might look like, she could feel a warm power glowing across her skin. She didn't notice it at first, but it felt wonderful. When she raised her arm to the targets again, she noticed she had what looked like the shield spell glowing in a sheet off of her arm. A strong wind nearly blew her off her feet, but a pair of large wings circled around her and pulled her close.  
  
Jonathan cooed sweetly to his little hatchling. 'Alright,' he thought to himself, 'so she didn't actually hatch, and she's nearly grown, she's still my little girl.' He turned her around to face him and spread his wings out, beckoning her to do the same. The still forming wings resembled formless paddles, but were rapidly gaining detail. 'I have to remember that she hasn't grown up as a phoenix. She doesn't know she has this power, and it is shocking to her that she can do these things but look so human. Then again, she won't look human for long.'  
  
Kagome looked up at her father's impressive wingspan in awe. 'He said I had a spirit form too. I wonder what I look like.' Kagome looked down at herself, startled to see that the shielding spell had become more defined. She could see white feathers, wreathed in brilliant flames, engulfing her arms and spreading quickly across her chest. 'The shielding spell never covered my chest before.' She thought quickly before realizing what her thoughts had done. 'Am I? Way cool! I've got real wings, and I'm getting… smaller?'  
  
Jonathan watched with pride as his daughter shrunk down to half her normal height, her neck stretching out into a graceful arc. A few more moments, and a snow white hen peacock stood in the gentle circle of his wings.  
  
"You make a lovely hen, Kagome." Jonathan cooed  
  
"I… I understood that!" She squawked back in shock. "And I sound like a bird." She said in a voice that would put the proudest songbird to shame.  
  
"Most creatures are blessed with a universal language. Humans are one of few that do not inherently know how to speak. Demon and phoenix children must still be taught how to speak another language, usually a human language, in order to speak across species barriers. Otherwise canine demons couldn't talk to felines, birds, or dragons. By the by, you have a beautiful voice."  
  
"I'm still white, and I'm so small."  
  
"You will get your colors when you shine with your true spirit. Right now you are still learning. Also, you are small because you are young. I happen to be the respectable age of one hundred and thirty-six. Don't look at me like that child, you'll get the same you know!" Jonathan laughed "The instant you take on your true form, you nearly stop aging. It will take a good ten years for you to age the same as a human does in one; which is the same as demon by the way. I dislike comparing us to them all the time but you've had such close contact with them I think you will have an easier time understanding things if I put them in those terms."  
  
"Thank you, Papa. I never asked Inuyasha about aging, but I suspected it was something like that. So, what do I do now?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well… I have this feeling. I don't think Inuyasha would take my sudden disappearance well. Could you show me how to make a portal?"  
  
"I think you love that boy."  
  
"Papa! I can't… He wouldn't… It's just complicated."  
  
"No, these things usually are very simple, but the situation and rationalizations that surround or spring out of them are highly complex. Now before you make a portal, you must know how to fly. The simplest way to not pass out from the shaking and swirling is to ride the currents like a bird in a strong wind. Now do exactly as I do, and if you fall you will do it again. If you fall again, you will do it again, and again, and again until you lift your little wings and soar the way you were born to."  
  
Jonathan hopped over to the side to give Kagome a good view, then leveled his wings. He took a running start, flapped a few times, jumped, and pushed down with the critical stroke that launched him into the air.  
  
"It's the jump that is important. With a little practice and a lot of instinct you will be able to take off by jumping alone, with no runway." He called down.  
  
Kagome took a running start, flapped her graceful dove-white wings, jumped, flapped, and ate dirt. Un-phased, she tried again. Then a third time she ran out of courtyard, hitting the unforgiving stone wall that surrounded this area of the 'garden and recreation grounds.' Slightly dazed she took off in the other direction.  
  
"Again!" Jonathan called down as he circled high above his struggling daughter. "Don't give up. Jump and push down with all your strength. It is not easy!" He watched as she failed again and again, an evil idea pushing at the back of his mind. Finally he gave in. "If you don't make it this time I'll do for you what my father did for me." He advised in a smooth tone. Kagome ate dirt for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Alright then!"  
  
Jonathan swooped down, caught his daughter by the shoulder blades, and started climbing.  
  
"Papa! What are you doing? Let go… wait! Don't let go! I can't fly yet. What are you doing?"  
  
When the castle below looked like a toy he answered. "Taking off and landing are hard, this is easy." With that he gathered speed, shooting directly east, into the wind as fast as he could. "Don't fight the currents, use them." He kept his voice calm as he felt his daughter wobbling in his grasp. When the tug and pull evened out he could feel the lift from his daughter's wings pushing up on his talons.  
  
"Now you have it." The quick, chirped sentence was all the warning Kagome got before she was roughly shoved down and away from the safety of Jonathan's claws. She spent a moment paralyzed in fear before she realized that she wasn't dropping like a stone. Her father bent his neck down to rumble into her ear. "Flap your wings a few times and relax. You can sleep in the air and wake up only a few feet lower then when you nodded off. With your wings, the wind is a smooth stream that you can float on, and it will support your weight with little work, once you get up to speed. Now… where is it that this Inuyasha lives? I've been meaning to take a trip east again and since I've cleared my schedule…"  
  
"Would he even exist in this time?"  
  
"I never got the hang of your years. I could tell you how many years it's been since Rome fell. That's how European magical creatures date our calendars, and that includes phoenixes, demons, unicorns, and dragons."  
  
"I don't know what year Rome fell…actually I'm not sure what year I go back to. It must be something close to five hundred years into my Japan's past."  
  
"Well if he isn't there, I'll show you how to make a portal."  
  
"How will we find our way?"  
  
"We'll fly east, over some highly disputed territory. Then we will angle south over the Ural Mountains and across to China, our reflections will shine off the rice patties, a sign that we are nearly there. Then a short flight over the Sea of Japan, and we'll judge our location from the curve of the land. If we get lost, I'll pick up a trade cart and ask him where he is heading!"  
  
"Papa, do you mean literally you intend on picking up a trade cart with your claws?"  
  
"Well I certainly don't mean flirting with it until it agrees to date me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you all think? I love that last line! It came to me while talking w/my dad. I told him I planned on picking up some more blank CDs to burn my downloaded Inuyasha episodes on. "Does that mean you'll need some cash?" "Nah, I'll just flirt with them until they agree to date me." (I have episodes 1-98; with up to 52 burnt. I get about 5 to a CD on the good quality ones, 7 to a CD for the smaller resolution/no intro song or credits).  
  
*Tinuviel* guessed partially right about "What's Wrong With Inu"! It does have something to do with the fact that the portal was decaying. You win… this announcement! (What do you expect? I'm broke. If you sue me you'll get cheap teabags and an empty pack of gum.)   
  
Lylli Riddle, thank you for the numerous reviews; however, it's kind of rude to flood a story like that.   
  
You are welcome for the Latin/Jonathan explanation, Kitsune Hanyou.   
  
SurfAngel: They will meet near the very end of this fic, but two things must happen first: Lady Futomi is coming back and Jonathan will meet Inuyasha for the first time but not know it. :) I am evil sometimes. 


	13. Inuyasha: Misplaced Hanyou

Time Trip: Misplaced Hanyou  
  
"Chichi-ue, you called for me?"  
  
"Yes, do you know where your brother went last night? He wasn't there when I went to wake him."  
  
"He left soon after you did. He said he wished to speak with his mother. I retired to my apartment right after he did."  
  
"Well he wouldn't still be there, so where could he have gone?"  
  
"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Nishi, but I know where he is." A servant boy, carrying one of the breakfast trays for the woman's apartments, quietly interjected.  
  
"Well then, out with it."   
  
"I heard Lady Shinju speaking to one of the other Ladies of the house. The young prince Inuyasha did stay with his mother last night. Lady Shinju was restless and went for a short walk. She overheard the young prince and his mother speaking quietly for quite some time. I don't think its right to repeat the rest."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Lady Shinju said she heard the young prince say he… that he loved his 'Kasan' repeatedly, purring the whole time. I want to say that I think it is lewd to repeat such things out of context, as I am sure there is a respectable reason for the young prince to spend the night in his mother's apartment, even though he is no longer a child. He is, most likely, still there, as I heard a male voice as I walked past Lady Yukio's apartment."  
  
"Right then." Lord Nishi walked calmly out of his sitting room, though Sesshoumaru knew better. He followed his father, at a short distance; to see the bloodbath at was sure to follow. For a grown man to insult Lord Nishi, and then stay in one of his mate's apartments, was to invite a good thrashing. As they neared the apartment voices could be heard. Lord Nishi stopped to listen, as he was never one to jump into things unaware.  
  
"If you spoke honestly I doubt he would stay angry."  
  
"I spoke much too honestly, Kasan. It is so frustrating to have no control over my words. If I ever get my claws on the guy that made that damn portal…"  
  
"Inuyasha, language!"  
  
"Sorry Kasan, when I get angry it just kind of slips, and that was before the whole portal problem."  
  
"Don't blame someone else for what you think and feel. As long as you love your Chichi…"  
  
"I don't, that's what started the whole mess."  
  
"Why? Do you have a good reason for your feelings?"  
  
"I never knew him." There was a pause. Inside, Lady Yukio covered her heart in shock. Outside, Lord Nishi's mouth hung open. "I never knew him so I don't have any feelings for him one way or the other. I can't feel for a total stranger."  
  
"Did he… I mean… Is that what you meant about…?"  
  
"No, no Kasan! Sesshoumaru did that, and he's a bloody idiot for it… Don't look at me that way. If I was talking to my pack I'd use a heck of a lot stronger words then 'bloody' and 'idiot'. I have a heck of a bone to pick with that guy for what he did to you, and as far as I'm concerned he's NOT part of my family. Oyajii died, left me a sword, and I avenged him. End of story. I count that to be dead even for what he did for me, which is no more or less then make you pregnant."  
  
"You didn't say that did you?"  
  
"He didn't give me the chance to explain, and I was so angry at myself for blurting all that junk out I just wanted to keep my mouth full of futon stuffing. That or wake up from this nightmare." Outside Lord Nishi sat down, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru gestured, and Nishi shook his head at the unvoiced question.  
  
"So you came here to have your ears pet and be put to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of silly, eh? I've fought more battles then most people could live through, and the first chance I get I run to my Kasan."  
  
"No matter how many battles you've fought, I believe you are nothing but a gentle puppy at heart."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement, Kasan."  
  
"Good, I meant it that way. Calm down, Inu-chan, you've shed your tears so it's time to move on. Now when are you planning on returning, or don't you know how?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I miss Kagome and I'm so lonely without her."  
  
"You've sunk up to your ears in that pool, I'm afraid."  
  
"Kasan…"  
  
"Now, now Inu-chan, you've already told me you love the girl, so all you have to do is tell her. She sounds like a lovely young lady."  
  
"It doesn't work that way Kasan."  
  
"Inu-chan, I know better then you how these things work and let me tell you that it most certainly does work that way."  
  
"When I go to say anything to her about a relationship I stop breathing. It feels like a tight cord wraps around my heart, and a million memories come to mind. I can never remember what I want to say, or if I even decided on what I wanted to say."  
  
"You really are shy as they come, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and that's why I hate whatever happened to me. I don't want to talk to Kagome like this. I'd run away if I saw her now. No matter what is going on with my speech, I can't say that to her."  
  
"You speak to me easily enough."  
  
"You're my Kasan; I've always talked to you. Even when you weren't there, I talked to the stars and knew you were listening." Outside Sesshoumaru's heart fell. Not only wouldn't he get to see someone beaten bloody by his Chichi-ue, what Inuyasha said gave him serious doubts about his Haha-ue's actions.  
  
"Well after meeting you as a grown man my worries are gone. I had wondered if I could raise a good, honest boy with demon blood, and now I see that I can with the small addition of him being extremely shy."  
  
"Kasan, do you like seeing me embarrassed?" Lady Yukio giggled again.  
  
"That's how I know that you are so shy at heart. What you say and what you do are so at odds! Do you know what it looks like to see a person turn red as a cherry with embarrassment, but hear them pour out their heart in bold, honest speech?"  
  
"Kasan!"  
  
"But that is what you are doing, Inuyasha. I'm sure your Chichi-ue is intelligent enough to see it and understand, or try to understand, what it is you are going through. You get a good portion of your personality from him after all."  
  
"What portion?"  
  
"The constant curiosity underscored by honesty and plain, logical thought. You get the shyness from my Chichi-ue, if not a bit from the demon side as well, though I wouldn't know where it would come from on that side of the family. The mix is rather contradictory though. Being both shy and curious must be quite difficult."  
  
"I've got plenty of contradictions. I'm a gentle puppy at heart, but a monster runs in my veins. I love Kagome, but I could never be with her. I care about Shippou like he was my own pup, but I treat him like I don't care at all. My best friend is a Monk, but he's so perverted I can't stand him. I idolize my brother because of his strength, but hate him for everything else. I'm really adaptable and can be comfortable in almost any situation, but I get very angry if anything at all is changed."  
  
"I think I'll stop you now."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"I was enjoying your little tirade, and I think some of that needed to come out. Take this as a blessing, to let you blow off a bit of compressed steam."  
  
"I've done fine keeping my trap shut, with the noted exception of eating Ramen."  
  
"What is this wonder food?"  
  
"It's yellow, with noodles and chicken and all kinds of funny vegetables. I don't know how to make it, but what Kagome brings me is a type of dry mix. You pour hot water in it, just like making tea, and then you wait. I hate waiting. I have to wait way too long for the sand in this little hourglass she gave me to run out before I can eat it."  
  
"It takes an hour?"  
  
"Only three minutes, it's just a little glass. It just feels like forever 'cause it smells great the second she opens the bag."  
  
"Interesting, you fell in love with her cooking."  
  
"Well, no. I fell in love with her way before she started cooking for me. That happened when she saved my life."  
  
"Explain it to me." Lord Nishi's ears perked up at this. He hadn't meant to listen so long, but his son seemed willing to pour his heart out to his mother. Nishi had noticed how his son fought against himself as he spoke to him, fighting to remain quiet and wanting nothing more then to shut up. He wanted to know as much as he could.  
  
"I was sealed away by my first love, pinned to a tree in eternal sleep. Kagome woke me up and pulled the arrow from my heart that held me solid to my tree. She was battling a centipede demon, and needed help. She was so bold, so trusting, and so terribly outmatched. I cut the thing to ribbons in ten seconds flat of course. The idea that she would fight something so much stronger then herself, that she would lead it away from the village to my forest and wake me up in the hope that I would exterminate the overgrown bug to protect my territory and pride. What did she think I would do with her? Why did she think she could ask me to save her and not deal with me afterwards? I attacked her too, when I got rid of the main threat. Did she think I wouldn't? She had the Shikon no Tama in her body; the bug ripped it out during the fight. How could she think I wouldn't want it, when that was part of the reason I was pinned to that tree in the first place? The old Miko from the village, Kaede, threw this enchanted collar around my neck. Stupid rosary slams me into the ground on command. Kagome's the only one who can use it, and it hurts a lot, sometimes more then others. I stuck around, saying that I wanted the jewel, but it was half a lie. She's so… innocent. It takes so much to get her truly angry. Yeah, I can get her fairly pissed at times, but it's always a passing thing. Not a minute later and all is forgiven."   
  
"The only person she hates is the demon we're currently after. He works from the shadows; humiliating his victims and making them suffer the very worst deaths. He rarely puts himself in harms way, and plays with people's emotions. He is the reason why my first love thought I betrayed her for the jewel. It doesn't matter though. If her trust in me was shattered so quickly, if she could switch from loving me to hating me that quickly, then I am glad we were tested. I would have made a terrible mistake if I had become human for her."  
  
"You were going to become human?"  
  
"Yes, I thought we could lead a normal, human life. I'm not pathetic in my human form. There is plenty of strength in my body that has nothing at all to do with youki. Demon spirit only enhances what is already there, the same way spice can only enhance the flavor of food. If the food is rotten to begin with, it will be rotten when you are done with it."  
  
"A simple, but deep remark, Inuyasha." Lord Nishi finally spoke up, scaring the occupants of the apartment. "I hope you may soon find a way back to your own time; you seem to be needed there. Whatever ailment has seized you're ability to control your tongue, I hope the answer is found quickly. I also give my permission for you to stay in your Haha-ue's apartment until you find a way to your own time. You obviously find comfort in her familiar company that you cannot find in mine." Inuyasha nearly ran into Lord Nishi when he came out of the door.  
  
"Oyajii, how much did you hear?" He asked, suddenly terrified. Seeing Sesshoumaru sitting on the floor not far away quickly sent him into all out panic.  
  
"Enough to understand that you are indeed in need of some help regarding your mental and physical state. I have heard more then enough to understand why you said what you did to me. You have shocked your brother nearly out of his skin, though which statements he was collected enough to absorb are beyond my knowledge. Sesshoumaru! Are you awake?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eeep... That certainly was more then Inuyasha would ever want to tell his Dad. Ever notice how most people are closer to one parent then they are to the other? Maybe it's just me. Next chapter: Sesshoumaru: It's best not to Know, Not to Compare  
  
And you thought this was a story about INUYASHA's problems! 


	14. Sesshoumaru: It's best not to Know, Not ...

I do not own Inuyasha, but I plan on owning Sesshoumaru sometime soon. I already have a hot pink leash and harness for walkies!  
  
Time Trip: It's best not to Know, Not to Compare  
  
"Hun? Oh! Yes, yes Chichi-ue. I'm awake." The young youriki snapped up into a standing position. He felt suddenly very empty. The way Inuyasha spoke to him earlier it was obvious he expected that Lady Shinju and Sesshoumaru were as close as he was to his own mother. Sesshoumaru took orders from his mother, who told him that all loving sons were obedient. He could never come to her and speak as openly with her as Inuyasha just did with his mother. He would receive nothing but nagging and criticism, while Inuyasha received endless support and compassion. It wasn't fair! Could his Chichi-ue have been right to push Lady Shinju away? Was she really as bad as Sesshoumaru had been told? He couldn't quite think strait as he thought of the countless snide remarks made about his mother. The other Ladies of the house whispering that she was conceited and sly, servants commenting on her overly cold manner, and his own Chichi-ue's angry screams the night he returned from Lady Futomi's family home assaulted him. He had killed servants in her defense and raised arguments in her favor that now seemed empty and hollow.  
  
'The way she's raised that boy, I feel sorry for the poor pup. She's such a vile, two faced creature.' The whispered memory burned him. He had killed the servant who had whispered those words. Whoever had been on the other side had run before he could get them, but he heard of that later as well. '...to defend her that way! She misleads everyone as much as she can.'  
  
"I think I'll get back to my training, Chichi-ue. This matter does not concern me much."  
  
"Alright then, Sesshoumaru, I will see you at dinner."  
  
'Everything is not alright, Chichi-ue.' Sesshoumaru thought as he picked up speed. He hit the forest edge at full speed. 'I hate them! I hate my mother! I hate my brother! I hate his cursed human mother! I hate them for showing me! I wish I didn't know! I should never have followed Chichi-ue. Then I wouldn't know how a mother is supposed to treat a child. I don't want to know! I want to forget! Kami-sama, help me forget! Haha-ue, tell me it's a lie! Tell me that I just never wanted that. Tell me that treatment would have made me weak. Tell me anything, so long as I can believe you. Tell me you can make it all go away. I want to hate him for staining my heritage. I want to hate him and his mother for their filthy blood. Kami-sama let me hate them for dishonoring my family!' Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could. He crashed through bushes and jumped sideways off tree trunks. He twisted and spun in the air, attempting the hardest stunts he knew of, hoping to keep his mind busy. He cut a tree into perfectly sized boards, then started chasing a lone stag as it ran in terror.  
  
'I'll just run away. He can become the Lord of the Western Lands. Then I can hate him for that. I'll hate him for taking my place. I... I can't hate my mother, I won't allow myself to! It is dishonorable to hate the one who gave me life. I will honor and love her, because I have honor. I have more honor then my brother. I always will!' He broke off chasing the stag to race a fallen branch caught in a swift river. The rapids shook and tore the wilted leaves, and Sesshoumaru gave up the game. He rocketed along the steep banks. He would run. It was real and he did it well. He could outrun almost everyone in the castle. His speed was his strength, and he would make it his salvation.  
  
'...you came here to have your ears pet and be put to bed.' That cursed woman's voice was still with him. 'Lady Shinju said she heard the young prince say he... that he loved his Kasan.' The servant was there too, taunting him.  
  
"I hate you all!" Sesshoumaru screamed.  
  
'Why? Do you have a good reason for your feelings?' Lady Yukio's words, filled with compassion and understanding echoed back at him.  
  
"Because my Haha-ue would slap me if she heard me speak that way." He answered the memory, suddenly realizing that some of the dizzy sensation that plagued him was caused by falling off a cliff. The river banks had broken off into a steep cliff, the water cascading down in a beautiful waterfall. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to admire the shine of the sun on the falling water, because he crashed hard into the shallow water and rocks of the pool below.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke slowly, a piercing headache paralyzing him for a few moments. His careless mistake should have left him to drown in the icy water. It was stupid for him to run so fast without paying attention to where he was going. Sitting up, he realized he hadn't the faintest clue where he was. The water, though shallow and broader then the river on top of the cliff, was still swift. It had most likely washed him to shore. The rocks had torn his silk clothing to shreds, and he had many rough gashes all over his body. 'Why would fate spare me my life, but take so much away?' He tried to remember how he got to where he was, but couldn't keep the terrifying memories at bay.  
  
'Begging your pardon, but I don't see how you of all people could defend your Haha-ue. She treats you in such an unacceptable way...' Lady Futomi's words were gentle, and overly understanding. Lady Shinju taught Sesshoumaru that that was the tone people used when talking to an idiot, and so he refused to be spoken to in that manner.  
  
'No she doesn't! Haha-ue treats me fine.' A very young Sesshoumaru snapped back.   
  
'Have you ever seen another child with his mother? Do you have anything to compare...?' Sesshoumaru growled   
  
'I don't need to; she says she loves me and I believe her.' Another memory surfaced, years after the first.  
  
'You are growing older Sesshoumaru; I expected you to understand the situation better then this.' He heard his father say, breaking his mask of curiosity to show true concern.  
  
'I understand. Haha-ue loves me, and she loves you, but you never loved her. You just took her as a wife to expand your borders!'  
  
'That is a lie.'  
  
'No it isn't, Haha-ue told me the truth.'  
  
'Perhaps you are still too much a child to understand.' Then he remembered his brother's words from the night before.  
  
'I'm sure your Haha-ue calls you something other then your name that is quite embarrassing, and the same for what you call her. I love my Kasan enough to keep calling her that just to make her smile at me.'  
  
'You admit you love her more then you love Chichi-ue?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
For the first time in decades, Sesshoumaru started to cry. Finally confronted with another mother-son relationship to compare his own to, he had to admit he was wrong. 'My Haha-ue uses me to get information. She doesn't love me; she just wants to be in charge. She never worried about me, never asked if I was alright, and never listened to my problems. He bent his head to hide the silent tears.  
  
'Sesshoumaru, you are strong and don't need to be treated like a baby anymore. Now stop crying, it's dishonorable.' The remembered words stung. 'I was four when she said that to me. I can't remember her ever treating me like a baby.'  
  
'Calm down, Inu-chan, you've shed your tears so it's time to move on.' Sesshoumaru almost whimpered. 'My brother is a full grown man and he can cry privately with his mother's comfort.'  
  
"WHY? What cruel game is fate going to play with me? Is this Kami-sama's sick idea of a test?" Sesshoumaru cried to the heavens.  
  
'The only person she hates...It doesn't matter though. If her trust in me was shattered so quickly...switch from loving...to hating that quickly...I am glad we were tested. I would have made a terrible mistake...' His brother had said that. Sesshoumaru had only been half listening after Inuyasha and Yukio switched subjects, but he could remember that much.  
  
"Are you testing my trust in my Haha-ue?" He asked whatever god was listening. "Are you telling me I have made a mistake, and my Haha-ue is not what I think she is?" Sesshoumaru screamed, and was answered by his echo: "Haha-ue is not what I think she is." This time Sesshoumaru did start whimpering, and finally gave into the urge to burst into uncontrollable sobs. Every so often he would manage to whisper a heartbroken: "Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, you thought this was a story centered on Inuyasha did you? Well now you know better. How do you like my little sub-plot? It gets even better, but you HAVE to read the Kagome side now if you haven't before. I changed the plot outline a bit and the next chapter dealing with Fluffy-chan will have A LOT to do with what is happening to Kagome. I'm going to upload more of the Kagome side chapters to bring you guys up to present w/her. And now for REVIEWERS:  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru: THANK YOU! Reviews like that make my ego happy, healthy, and ready to fuel more chapters!  
  
Pruningshears: This reminds me of my Boyfriend, who is off in boot camp. My Dad likes my boyfriend, and it's very simple to understand why. The first thing Tater Tot said when he met him was "Sir." He remembered that, he's bragged about that (and other things), and he trusts Tater with his 'little girl' much more then any previous BF I've had. In short: Calling a man "Sir" isn't a bad thing, most notably when you are dating his daughter.  
  
Iota: You bring a plushie 'round here you'd better be willing to share. Specially with this chapter. Poor Sesshoumaru! *Glomps feudal era Sesshoumaru* He's so cute with his fuzzy boa/tail! "Release me... what are you?" I'm a Western Dragon, which goes excellent with the Western Lands, don't you think? *Tater Tot, equipped with rifle and battle fatigues comes out of the shadows* "Off my girl!" Just playing Tater Tot! You are more glompable then Sesshoumaru anyway. *GLOMP!*  
  
Surf Angel: "I, Sesshoumaru, am not to be laughed at." 


	15. Kagome: The Long Haul

Time Trip: The Long Haul  
  
"Papa, the sun is setting, fast."  
  
"We are moving east fast enough to shorten the days. It's a form of time travel that boggles the mind, and its part of the reason I majored in science when I went to college in your time. I so enjoyed studying the planets and stars."  
  
"You must know more then most people in this time."  
  
"Oh, heavens yes! Look at the horizon a moment. That gentle curve has many believing that the earth is dome shaped. Most humans on my lands think the earth is flat! I know better, and I have accurate maps of distant lands. I've sold a few partial maps of the coastline, and corrected a few of the other lords. For the most part they respect me for my knowledge. I am also in high demand for my familiarity with many languages. I've trained plenty of translators, and been present at many important meetings. A great amount of work goes into finding a place to sell the wine produced within my borders. I control all of what will one day be Spain and France, and a significant portion of Italy."  
  
"I mentioned it because I'm getting sleepy, Papa."  
  
"Then sleep, your wings know what to do as long as you trust them. I'll wake you if there is something worth seeing."  
  
"Alright, Papa." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was currently moving much faster then she ever had on her own power many miles from the ground.  
  
She woke up feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest. Looking down, it took her a moment to remember where she was. When she got over the fact that she was more then a mile from the ground, she noticed a new horror. She was flying over a battlefield.  
  
"Oh... oh my!" Kagome stammered in her songbird voice. "It's so horrible!"  
  
"Yes, men do strange things for the sake of power and fame."  
  
"Papa, it hurts when I look down or hear them cry out."  
  
"One of a phoenix's greatest gifts is the gift of healing. Our tears heal the body and our songs heal the soul. To have that gift and not use it is a terrible thing, and I feel it too, but if we helped everyone who needed it we would never get anything done. I very rarely see your aunt sitting down in the castle. My dear sister runs herself ragged, flying endless circles over desolate towns and battlefields, singing, begging the killings to stop, raining down tears to heal those she can. It's a sad existence, but she chose that. What you need to understand is that there are terrible things in the world, and sometimes it takes bloodshed to fix them. This whole jewel business of yours seems like a good example. How many have died attempting to get rid of it? How many have risked everything to obtain it? This little battle, though particularly horrific, isn't much in the scheme of things. If you hurt that badly, then sing with me." Kagome listened as her father started singing in a soft nightingale voice. The wordless song was beautiful and haunting, like the sound of sorrow and hope combined.  
  
Kagome lifted her voice along with him, singing the pain and sorrow they felt for the lost lives below. With her now eagle-sharp eyes Kagome saw some wounded soldiers look up as they retreated from battle, and heard one cry out:  
  
"The angels are watching us today!" When the father daughter pair left the battle behind them, Jonathan spoke.  
  
"I suppose a young phoenix would appear as an angel. I usually don't get comments like that myself."  
  
"Did we really help them just by singing?"  
  
"Yes and no. We eased their suffering but did nothing for their wounds or the root cause of their problem. Sometimes a little comfort brightens a dark day, but in that situation it would fade fast. A phoenix song is best used on those who have internal problems rather then external ones, which is why it's best to just keep flying strait. Those wounded men who responded most likely were thinking of their wives and children and we eased their fears a little. Fat lot of good it will do them as they die."  
  
"I guess everything has limits."  
  
"That's the natural balance of life. We need death to balance birth, and sadness so we can be happy. Without the horror of war we can't possibly enjoy peace, so you should count yourself lucky to live in such a comfortable world but know what it is like to travel, constantly in mortal danger, with no safe haven."  
  
"You're right, Papa. I... I never thought of it that way, but it's true. I enjoy just being at home more then used to."  
  
"You took it for granted before, now it matters to you."  
  
"When did we cross the sea of Japan?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask why you understood that man. About ten minutes ago, you looked like you could use the rest. I think we should set down over there." Jonathan indicated a clearing with a small clear stream. "We could rest our wings and have a drink."  
  
"Alright, I am getting a bit stiff, but how exactly..."  
  
"Do you go down? Dip your head and lilt your wings back toward your tail, see? It isn't hard to drop, just be sure to keep your speed in control. Or don't and have some fun learning to swoop and dive. Just soaring around is so easy it's boring."  
  
"Race you to the pond!" Kagome chirped, sweeping down into the narrow alley in the branches above the stream. Her father wasn't small enough to fit, and his large tail made acceleration difficult, but when Kagome skipped over the water, he was already there. He landed in the water, sliding along like a crimson swan, his tail fan spread to slow him down and prevent it from becoming a sopping wet mess. The round 'eyes' in the feathery screen were green with crimson and gold flames, and the gilded tips reflected the sunlight.  
  
"Papa, you are beautiful that way." Kagome said as she landed not quite as gracefully in the water beside him.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself. Green is the family color; there is no doubt that as my daughter you will have some of this jewel bright green on you. I don't know how that and pink would blend... then again you might not have any pink. You could be blue or yellow or purple, any color of the rainbow. Also, you will have metallic highlights. For phoenixes metallic highlights are an indicator of noble birth. Your Aunt, as a young girl, had silver highlights. When you were born she molted, since she was no longer in direct line for the throne. That is how I knew for certain that you had a phoenix spirit. If Souta was born a phoenix you would have molted, because the rules of succession favor sons. You would have re-grown your feathers with highlights, until he had a suitable heir, but you would lose the crest that marks you as the next in line."  
  
"I have a crest?" Kagome looked down into the water, surprised at her reflection. She had green eyes, but otherwise looked like a bleached version of her father. She had the same sharp pointed beak, graceful neck, and royal crest, but all in the purest snow white.  
  
"Why don't you practice taking off and landing? I saw a waterfall a mile or so upstream that would make taking off a bit easier. I'll go scouting around for a young demi-dog demon in a red haori and matching hamaka. If I can't find any information about him or this jewel of yours I'll come back and show you how to make a portal."  
  
"Ok, Papa. I didn't sense any jewel shards on the way here so I'm not sure we're in the right time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Could you hit the little "go" button down there? It is the one next to the box that says "Submit Review" that makes all authors happy? Two chapters up in one day! That's what makes readers happy. I think. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER(since I've forgotten it in places): I sit here, sipping tea, processing bills, writing fan fiction, and avoiding my boss, for $8 an hour. If anyone thinks I could possibly buy rights to Inuyasha doing this job with this salary, you are quite mistaken. Do not mistake me for a middle-aged Japanese woman, for I am a young American woman of Slavic, Italian, Irish, French, and Native American decent. (And Sesshoumaru criticizes Inuyasha for being a mixed breed...) 


	16. Kagome: Comforting an Animal

Time Trip: Comforting an Animal  
  
Kagome ran along the bank, flapped, jumped, splashed in the water, shook off, and started running again. She would learn to fly if it killed her. Everything else was so easy and so natural, but getting off the ground seemed near impossible. As she jumped and stumbled along, she felt a growing pain. Then tortured screams broke nearby.  
  
"WHY? What cruel game is fate going to play with me? Is this Kami-sama's sick idea of a test?" Someone cried to the heavens in anguish. The sound made Kagome's heart shatter.  
  
"Are you testing my trust in my Haha-ue?" There was a short pause. "Are you telling me I have made a mistake, and my Haha-ue is not what I think she is?" The pained scream was answered by his echo: "Haha-ue is not what I think she is." Kagome was frozen in shock and pain as she heard faint whimpering followed by uncontrolled sobs. She managed to compose herself a little and approach a screen on bushes as she heard a whispered "Why?"  
  
She slipped her slender neck between the leaves obscuring a bend in the bank to see a young looking Sesshoumaru, bleeding from rough wounds beneath tattered clothing. He looked like someone had drug him through hell and back. Kagome realized she had been walking and was now within arms reach of him when he suddenly looked up at her. Faced with one of her deadliest enemies on what appeared to be the worst day of his life Kagome panicked. With her mind frozen, she followed an instinct she didn't know she had: 'Puff up and spread your wings to make a predator think you are too big to easily swallow.' When her brain caught up with her body she had her wings spread wide, white feathers gleaming in the morning sun, rearing up in a display that would have been much more impressive had she been her father's size.  
  
"Kami-sama?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome dropped her wings and looked at him in disbelief. The young demon took in the dumbstruck bird's expression, labeling it 'No, stupid' and decided to take another jab at it. It wasn't like the day could get much worse anyway, and the beautiful creature's sudden appearance gave him hope somehow. "You must be an angel then, come to answer me."  
  
Kagome picked up her wings, tucking them to her sides to give herself time to look him over in detail now that he wasn't hunched over. His eyes and cheeks were red with tears, and his white silk kimono was stained red with blood. She could feel his pain and heartbreak. 'This is what made him the way he is. This is why he's so cold and creepy. His mother did this to him.' With that thought Kagome started to cry, it was just so horrible. Big, pearlescent tears slid down her beak. She leaned forward to see the wounds better, and her tears splashed on the jagged wounds. They seemed clean at least. She closed her eyes and started singing the song her father taught her to ease the pain and felt Sesshoumaru begin petting her back.  
  
"You are beautiful, whatever you are. Thank you." The strange change in his tone of voice startled Kagome. She looked down at him and saw that his wounds had disappeared completely. "Are you really an angel?" Kagome shook her head, twisting the song into a lullaby.  
  
"You can't be a..." He sniffed her. "You are a woman aren't you? You're so beautiful. I've never seen such a lovely woman." Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from speaking as his heart filled with warm comfort. Here was a beautiful, compassionate creature attempting to sing him to sleep. "Would you come with me?" He asked softly, petting feathers so soft and pure white that they put his fluffy tail to shame.  
  
Kagome was a little worried about the way Sesshoumaru was talking. Sure, it was fairly common that men fell in love with their nurse and acceptable for a person to be friendly with someone who helped them, but the affection in his voice was disturbing.  
  
"I'm not sleepy, but I am a little lost. Come on, you can travel with me. I guess I ought to go home. I followed this river for a long time, so we'll start backtracking that way." Kagome looked up to see the waterfall her father had mentioned. Sesshoumaru jumped to land lightly at the top, and Kagome made her move.  
  
"You don't want to come?" Sesshoumaru asked sadly, though he was beginning to feel more like himself again. He put the flapping bird down and watched as she walked a little down the bank, turned, flapped, jumped, hovered, and fell into the water as a disorganized heap. Sesshoumaru jumped down after her, landing lightly and scooping her back up to the top of the waterfall. Kagome was a bit disoriented from his super-fast movements, but quickly launched herself out over the waterfall again.  
  
"You are a rather pathetic bird if you can't fly, and even more so if you won't accept it." Sesshoumaru snapped, feeling like his old self. He got a stern peck on the shoulder for it, and dropped the large bird on her head. "I may not stand above my Chichi-ue, but I am a formidable opponent."   
  
"I can't believe you would threaten me after I helped you! I guess you are just a nasty guy after all." Kagome twittered at him in frustration.  
  
"I don't' know what you are saying but I don't like the tone you are taking." He swiped at her with his sharp claws. "I guess all things have their downside."  
  
Scared brainless, Kagome jumped with all she had and flapped like her life depended on it, finally gaining the speed and lift required to fly. She sang out in an attempt to calm the suddenly frustrated dog demon below.  
  
"So you can fly after all. How about a little game? You fly and I chase. I can jump higher then you are now, and catch the wind with my tail to float around. It'll be fun." Sesshoumaru was chasing after Kagome, and she had to wonder whether or not he was really talking about playing a game or just getting ready to kill her. She decided she wouldn't let him win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sofia: O.o Run, Kagome, run! That unstable Inu is behind you.  
  
Inu-chan: Kagome can't run away, I want her here with me! *blushes to match his clothing*  
  
Sofia: She had better, or a mentally unstable dog demon is going to clip her tailfeathers.  
  
Inu-chan: *Looks cute and inocent, droopy ears* I'm not doing anything bad, I just can't talk right.  
  
Sofia: I mean your brother!  
  
Inu-chan: What!?! That... **Censored to keep my rating down, refers to Sesshoumaru's mother and possible problems with her liniage often. Elapsed time: 5min**   
  
Sofia: No, Inuyasha, you can't read Kagome's side of the story! She'll tell you everything you need to know in due time. Besides, do you want to tell her what you really feel for her? With no inhibitions?  
  
Inu-chan: Yes. ACK! I didn't mean to say that! I ment to say I don't care, though that's a lie. CRAP! *Stuffs sticky dried fruit in mouth to stop talking*  
  
Sofia: Well that's the end of that. Savete! 


	17. Jonathan: Culture Shock

Time Trip: Culture Shock  
  
Jonathan flew in a wide spiral, looking around for any sign of a dog demon or traveler who might know of a dog demon. The drivers of the seven carts he picked up had no idea where Edo was or where 'the great dog demons' lived. He had found out they lived in 'the western lands' and they were 'a strong and proud family.' A large castle seemed to spill out of a huge cave opening, filling a small valley to his left. It looked like something a demon would have built, or perhaps an overly paranoid human. Perhaps someone there would know about 'Inu-taiyouriki' and his son. The out of place Lord switched to his human form right before landing, appearing to drop from the sky.  
  
"Hello? Does anyone...? Hey, watch where you are poking that spear!" Jonathan jumped when he felt a sharp stab in his leg. A brown dog stood on its hind legs, roughly eye level with Jonathan, a spear held in his overgrown paws. "Well I must be in the right place."  
  
"State your name and purpose." It growled out.  
  
"Jonathan Higarashi or perhaps it is Higarashi Jonathan. I haven't been on this side of the Ural Mountains in a long time! I'm looking for a young Dog demon, a prince of sorts I believe. Perhaps I should have brought my daughter along after all, I can't recall his name." Jonathan paused as he tried to remember whether or not the family name is given first in Japanese tradition.  
  
"What business could you have with the young prince if you can't even remember his name, human?"  
  
"Well I'm here on behalf of my daughter. If I could speak with the master of the house we could work this out. Lord… Oh my, come to think of it she didn't tell me his name! Just that he is a great dog demon who rules over the western lands. What an excellent mess I've gotten myself into." Jonathan knew he had herd the word 'ningen' before, but couldn't place its meaning. He decided to take it as an insult based of the tone of voice.  
  
"This way." The annoyed dog growled. "Lord Nishi just may make your death quick if you continue to be amusing."  
  
"Well that certainly isn't a good way to treat a guest." Jonathan muttered as he followed the guard through an elaborate garden. A woman was sitting on a bench up ahead. "Ah, are you the young prince's mother… goodness I feel out of place not knowing his name!" The lady looked up, but said nothing.  
  
"Don't speak." The guard growled.  
  
"I dislike being treated like a common criminal. I know I came unannounced, and some formality is to be expected, but I didn't expect this sort of reception. I am a Lord of considerable power, though I am quite far from home. I am here because my daughter has an interest in a particular young dog demon that supposedly lives here. If only I wasn't bird brain with names, but that is far beside the point. I landed in a clear area at the edge of the castle grounds, much more polite then dropping in on top of a building I'm sure. Now, if I could at least receive the respect that is customary of one sentient creature to another I would be most appreciative."  
  
"Shut up and move."  
  
"I most certainly will not if you are going to continue speaking to me in that tone."  
  
"You want to see him about my son?" The lady asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Fair Lady, I believe I do. I've never seen the boy, but my daughter has spoken to me about him at length. He has silver white hair down to about here," Jonathan gestured, "and is a dog demon of considerable strength. He has what I can only describe as a quirky personality, unique in most ways but not undesirable. A bit quieter then he should be perhaps, but I dislike judging people based on another person's description. It is quite the dangerous habit to get into, and very unfair, even if it is my own daughter supplying the information."  
  
"Well we are nearly there. I think my dear son is in with his father at the moment, so you may speak with both of them" The trio walked up to the screen door and knocked softly. Lord Nishi let them in and they sat down at a low table piled high with paperwork. The guard, satisfied that Lord Nishi could behead the weak looking man easily, left. The Lady spoke again. "This man was looking for you my Lord; his daughter has taken a liking to our son."  
  
"Not that she'd admit it, mind you. I am her father and I am not blind, deaf, or dumb, so I've noticed more then she would like me to. I'm afraid I match her shyness with my scatterbrained tendencies, and I haven't been on this side of the Ural Mountains in an age, so excuse any protocol errors I may make. My name is Jonathan." As he spoke, Jonathan looked through one of his pockets for a ring with the family seal on it, the signet ring that proved he was indeed lord of his lands. When he looked up, the dog demon seated across from him had a glint in his eye that made Jonathan seriously consider running for the nearest exit.  
  
"You live on the other side of the Ural Mountains?" Lord Nishi asked in a calm, curious tone. Inside, he was ready to jump off the walls in glee. A western man, here, in his home, offering a daughter to his son! To have such a connection to a distant land would be invaluable. "You must be quite tired from your journey."  
  
"I slept on the wing, and it only takes me a day and night of steady travel to get here."  
  
"From across the Ural Mountains? We must be speaking of two different places."  
  
"Oh, no, no. I do come from the great continent of Europe, and rule over the westernmost portion of the once great Roman Empire; may our fallen fathers rest in peace till our memories fade." Jonathan spoke the prayer quickly, touching the gilded olive branch that hung on a thin chain around his neck, next to his cross. "I travel very quickly though, much faster then any four legged creature could hope to."  
  
"A statement of fact could be mistaken for an insult in that context, Joan-e-thin." Lord Nishi stumbled over the name badly. "I've never herd of any 'Roman' anything."  
  
"You wouldn't have, you look much too young to have been alive for it, and since the barbarians have burnt, smashed, or buried most of the records I'm afraid not many people care to remember the great glory that was once Rome. I only know because I can remember my Avus' stories, as I am sure I am much younger then you."  
  
"I don't think you look much younger then me, and forty-one isn't…"  
  
"I'm a mere twenty-four by the demon calendar, and meant no disrespect. I was merely attempting to acquaint you with some of my own background. My daughter would register on your calendar as one, but I see her as a blooming young woman of sixteen springs."  
  
"She is sixteen… years old?" The Lady exclaimed.  
  
"My blood line lives and ages as a human until they spread their wings and accept their lineage. Avus Ducis used to say life as human builds strength; I say it builds something infinitely more valuable: humility."  
  
"This Ducis is who exactly?"  
  
"Ducis is the family name, and Avus has the same meaning as jii-chan. He is my grandfather, the man who carved the borders of my lands out of the chaos of a fallen empire. He lived in Rome as a child and spoke with the great heads of state that did business at the height of the empire. He used what he learned to instruct both my Pater and I in the proper way to run the country. My lands thrive using strong lines of trade and building may allies. Our main export is wine, a drink much like sake that is certainly not going out of style anytime soon. I also have some spiders spin fine cloth for me, a luxury unheard of back home. The traders in other lands pay hand over fist for it. We prosper, and I run around the continent as a translator."  
  
"You said you were a great lord of rich lands a moment ago. Now you are a translator?"  
  
"I do as my friends ask. Trade lines work best when I can get other countries set up as well."  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't had the best success with trade lines with all the wars that have sprung up in the past few centuries."  
  
"I trade heavily with a Dragon clan to the north. If I can get them to trade with the wild gulls and sea sprites, and the gulls and sea sprites in the Atlantic Ocean to trade with the deer and forest pixies in North America, then I can get succulent corn or beautiful pelts from halfway around the world for half the price of a few bottles of wine. That's not to mention the lovely scaled armor the sea sprites grow, or the skilled forges located in the Dragon's castle. We all win by trading what we have a lot of for what we have little of."  
  
"You are a great leader." The lady bowed.  
  
"There is no need to exaggerate, fair lady." Jonathan blushed deeply, studying the tatami mats. "What is your name by the way?"  
  
"This is my first wife, Lady Shinju."  
  
"Uh, first, well, why would you call her your first wife?"  
  
"Because she is the first I married, and the mother of my son and heir."  
  
"But why would you call her first? She isn't dead and… oh dear… you. Do you actually have more then one wife, at the same time?" Jonathan asked, appalled by the very idea. He had herd of such practices but put it off as myth. No self respecting nobleman would have a harem, would he?  
  
"Well of course I do."  
  
"And you are alright with this?" Jonathan asked Lady Shinju.  
  
"I… how can I answer that?"  
  
"What do you take turns with them or something? Do you wake up and think 'its number three today' or what?" Jonathan, Italian to the bone, was gesturing wildly. His animated face looked disgusted and shocked. "I have one wife and she is wonderful. I can't imagine sharing my life and bed with any other woman, ever. Mei is all I need."  
  
"I heard that men only had one wife in the western world. I supposed that it was a system imposed upon them by the women. It never occurred to me that you would actually enjoy such a system."  
  
"I thought harems were a myth invented for the sake of drunken jokes and lewd comments about infidelity." Jonathan rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing away his headache. He spoke slowly, as if in great pain. "Please tell me your son doesn't have a harem started."  
  
"No, your daughter would be his first wife."  
  
"Not if he doesn't want my entire army over here to break every bone in his body twice." Jonathan mumbled in Latin.  
  
"I didn't quite catch that, something about 'mirtus' or some such thing."  
  
"It was a prayer for strength and hope." Jonathan sighed. 'Or close enough to it.'  
  
"Well then, 'break all bones in my family' as well." Nishi repeated, or tried too. With the letter 'l' replaced with 'r' and the vowels slurred badly it was a comical attempt. Jonathan nearly lost it.  
  
"I wouldn't try repeating half a sentence in a language I don't understand, and I don't suggest my friends do it either. It can have strange results when heavy accents are involved."  
  
"What did I say?" Asked the genuinely curious Nishi.  
  
"I doubt you want to know."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You don't"  
  
"I already said…"  
  
"With your wife in the room?"  
  
"Is it obscene?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
"You asked me to break all the bones in your family."  
  
"Oh dear." Lady Shinju gasped.  
  
"What language was that?"  
  
"Latin."  
  
"Ratin?"  
  
"L-Latin." Jonathan stressed the first consonant. "You don't commonly use that sound in your language, so I understand if it is hard for you to say. Being a dog, and therefore prone to growling, makes the mistake more understandable." Jonathan sipped his tea as if it held all the answers. "I remember why I moved back to Italy now. Caesar save us, we've beaten around the bush enough. Shall we get down to business?" Jonathan stuck out his hand. "We'll take this from the top. I am Jonathan Higarashi, Lord of the Phoenix. I am pleased to be here as a guest in your home." Lord Nishi looked at the offered hand a moment before suddenly remembering that he was expected to stand and 'shake hands.'  
  
"It is an honor to have you in my home." Nishi said slowly and Jonathan gave him a firm handshake.   
  
"I would like to speak with your son now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well that happens to be why I'm here. I'd like to know who is courting my daughter, and perhaps catch his name again."  
  
"Sesshoumaru was going off to continue his training. I'll show you to the dojo." Lord Nishi told Lady Shinju to go back to her apartments and garden before leading Jonathan down the grand main corridor of the den. They came out into the yard near a light tan building with a thin crimson border. As they were passing, Inuyasha came out arm in arm with his mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looks like Nishi assumed too much. I just heard that Inutashio is the proper name for Inuyasha's father. I have absolutely no clue about that. I've heard Myouga (Miouga?) the Flea say "Inu Tai Youriki" but that's more of a 'what' then a 'who' if you ask me. I've only seen up to 96 (Only!?!) and I've never read a magna (due to lack of funds) so I honestly don't know if his proper name is ever used. Anybody able to clue me in? 


	18. Inuyasha: A moment with Mom

Time Trip: Meet Another Dad  
  
"Well that settles that." Lady Yukio cooed as her son paced frantically. "He isn't angry, and he understands that you are ill."  
  
"No, he knows I'm ill, but he's still highly disturbed by the fact that one of his son's could give a..."  
  
"Language!"  
  
"Sumimasen, Kasan." Inuyasha bowed slightly, as he and his mother had agreed he would do whenever he used inappropriate language around her.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, it worries me that you've picked up such a terrible vocabulary."  
  
"It just became habit. I heard them used during fights and I just sent them back at the same people who said them to me. I wasn't greeted well in human villages, and other demons thought I was useless, so I didn't associate with many classy people. Heck, my best friend is a delinquent monk who asks every young lady he meets to bear his child, and he's an improvement over the usual. He has some morals at least."  
  
"Well, I think I'll have something to eat."  
  
"You just ate breakfast not that long ago."  
  
"I had your breakfast, now I'll eat mine." Lady Yukio pointed at her swollen stomach. Never tell a pregnant woman she's eating too much, and never try to separate one from her rice bowl before it is empty. One gets you an earful. The other risks the loss of a limb." The pair giggled, and Inuyasha called a servant to bring a very strange order.  
  
"I'll have plain rice with lots of salt, a bowl of fruit, and a cup of weak tea with mint. Oh, some broccoli too, with cream and toasted snow peas. Yes I think that would be lovely."  
  
"Kasan that is the single strangest combination of foods I've ever heard."  
  
"Growing babies make strange requests."  
  
"I've never dealt with a pregnant woman so I just don't know."  
  
"We aren't that unreasonable as long as you keep you little paws away from our food. Do that, or tease us for our weight gain or eating habits and your better off leaving as quickly as possible. I know, I dealt with my aunt's two pregnancies before I met your Chichi-ue."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"Planning on dealing with a pregnant female soon?"  
  
"The way Miroku is going I just might."  
  
"I get the impression you are learning to live with whatever is wrong with you."  
  
"I just have to rein in my thoughts and concentrate on something else I don't mind saying. It is very hard to do."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Lady Yukio reached over to pet her son's ears until a servant came with the food. With a look that clearly said he'd seen stranger requests, he set down the tray on a block and padded out of the room. The broccoli, toasted snow peas, and cream were gone almost before Inuyasha could smell the disgusting looking mix. The sliced fruit was next, eaten neatly, but with the same speed Inuyasha ate Ramen. The rice didn't go as fast, most likely because there was a generous amount piled high into the bowl, but once again it was practically inhaled. Lady Yukio sipped her tea daintily. Amazingly she remained spotless during her meal, which lasted a minute flat. Inuyasha was dumbstruck.  
  
"Well that's where I get that trait." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Hmm? Oh never mind. Shall we go for a walk? I haven't been to the gardens for quite a while."  
  
"Alright Kasan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sumimasen is a very polite way of saying "I'm sorry." Literally it means 'I have committed a rudeness' and it is probably the last thing Inuyasha would ever say to anybody in any other circumstance. He must love his mommy. If Kagome is really lucky she can get a mumbled 'gomen' (similar to street slang) from him. No 'gomen nasai' (proper, mildly polite).  
  
No fears! I don't do Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Sesshoumaru only has one soul mate and her name is Kagara (yes the wind demon daughter of Naraku). She shows special preference to his company in a few episodes. Even goes to him for help (and is turned down but allowed to leave without so much as a harsh word). Sessh/Rin is wrong! Rin is a little kid! Bad people, bad! You sit! Stay! Read my other fics. Good fans. By the way, I haven't given a physical description of Jonathan on purpose. I don't think I will.  
  
Thanks for the compliments! I'll try not to get a swelled head from the 105 reviews! 105! Yippy! *Transforms into her dragon form.* Whoa, calm down girl. *Snaps back to reality.*  
  
Pruningshears: You certainly haven't seen anything yet, I think Kouga comes in somewhere between 30 and 42. I never heard Kagome's name translated that way. Special thanks for the characterization comment, I try to keep everybody as in character as possible. Inuyasha in this fic is a little off, but I've got a good reason!  
  
Tinuviel2: I try to avoid 'perfect characters' at all costs! I did it a few times in my earliest work (in seventh grade) and they were totally unbelievable. So I purposely give every one of my characters a terrible flaw, which makes life hard for them. Jonathan is scatterbrained. Nishi had some youthful mistakes that keep biting him in the butt. (How else did he get married to a bi... uh, I mean witch like Shinju?) Do I even need to say what's wrong with Shinju? It might take all day! Seriously though, Jonathan is a character I made with the goal of him being the type of person who just about any normal person could look up to, but he still has he flaws because every normal person does. So he's bad with names, but great with language, and an excellent leader, but too humble and shy to blow his own horn even when the situation calls for it.  
  
And that concludes the mile long Author's Note of Doom! Did you make it all the way through or skim it? I know you skimmed! 


	19. Jonathan: Mistaken Identity

Time Trip: Mistaken Identity  
  
"Good afternoon, Oyajii"  
  
"Good afternoon, my Lord."  
  
"Good afternoon." Lord Nishi nodded to the pair, and turned to his companion. "Jonathan, this is my third wife and her son." A very uncomfortable looking man was looking at Lady Yukio in astonishment.  
  
"I… You will have to excuse me; I just can't wrap my mind around that one yet."  
  
"Jonathan is from the west, and his daughter is interested in Sesshoumaru. There are a few cultural differences we are working out."  
  
"I just can't see why any man would need or be able to stand having more then one wife at a time. I'm not sure I want my daughter set up for heartbreak. That's what it comes down to in the end after all. Where I come from you don't go out and find another woman when something goes wrong in a relationship. You stick it out and work it through, or you go through the considerable trouble of breaking it off and ending it for good."  
  
"You sound like my young son." Lord Nishi motioned to Inuyasha. "He made similar comments to me about Lady Shinju just a short time ago, since I have a very broken relationship with my first wife. I'm quite open about the whole business. I'd rather have the truth out there for all to see then whispered rumors. A close friendship has existed between a powerful dragon clan in northern China and my family for many generations. Lady Shinju thought my relations with the princess of that clan were inappropriate when they most certainly were not. Lady Futomi and I have been best friends since we were walking around on all fours, and by my honor I would never touch a woman without a proper wedding. On top of that she's plotted to poison some of my close friends for talking badly of her. I've heard far worse rumors, but can prove nothing more."  
  
"It all centers on trust, Oyajii. If you can't trust someone it isn't worth it, no matter what else is going on." His mother jabbed him sharply with her elbow.  
  
"My son has contracted a strange ailment, and cannot control what he says." Yukio explained. "We agreed I would help him keep quiet."  
  
"Strange indeed, any other symptoms?"  
  
"I had a nasty gash on my back but it's almost gone now. I don't think that was part of it though." Jab, poke.  
  
"Sounds like a unicorn attack, but you'd have to corner one good before it even attempted to fight. They prefer to run away, and they have the wind in their hooves!"  
  
"I wasn't fighting anything." Poke.  
  
"You couldn't anyway, the nearest unicorn heard I know of is in Bulgaria, and I'd guess it would take you a week strait of travel to get there."  
  
"I'd better leave before I put my foot in my mouth." Jab.  
  
"We're taking a walk through the gardens." Lady Yukio smiled brightly. "The exercise will do me a world of good." Nishi and Jonathan continued in their chosen direction, while Inuyasha and his mother started down a sloping path in another.  
  
"I like that one." Jonathan said when the pair was out of earshot.  
  
"He isn't my heir."  
  
"Since when did that matter in the least? I'm not looking for diplomatic unions, and if my heir marries yours I'll just have a headache or twelve worth of arrangements to make such a union of lands feasible."  
  
"Your daughter is your heir?"  
  
"My sole heir. Her younger brother didn't inherit any magical abilities." Jonathan sighed. "He's a good boy, but Souta is as human as his mother."  
  
"Your wife is human?"  
  
"Yes, though I miss her terribly my work keeps me from her. A beautiful eastern flower, she is the very reason I came to know about Japan in the first place, though it was a very different place I visited. I'm no demon myself; no I am of a different breed altogether."  
  
"I could tell that much. What exactly are you?"  
  
"A phoenix."  
  
"What is a phoenix?" A mischievous glint came to Jonathan's eye, and he gracefully hopped off the path and onto a low rock wall. He looked down a moment, realizing suddenly that the other side of the wall was much taller then the side Nishi was standing on. Below, Inuyasha and his mother looked up from the flowers to see Jonathan standing on the retaining wall.  
  
"If you've never heard of one, the only way for me to properly explain in a short period of time is to show you. Come closer and watch me." Nishi walked up to the waist-high wall, and Jonathan leaned back.  
  
"You'll fall!" Nishi warned.  
  
"I'm counting on it." Jonathan quietly explained as he dropped backwards and plummeted off the wall. Above, Lord Nishi bent over to try to catch him but failed. Below, Inuyasha took off running to the place Jonathan would hit.  
  
"A human looking guy like that won't survive a fall that high without some serious injuries." Inuyasha mumbled his thoughts. "Though he did smell funny…"  
  
Jonathan smiled, and burst into flame. Red and gold flames engulfed most of his body, the leading edge shimmering emerald green. Great wings shot out of either side of the fireball as Jonathan transformed. The fire disappeared as Jonathan flapped his wings, swooping over the garden and the awe-struck woman in it.  
  
"I don't believe it." Lord Nishi mumbled softly as the huge bird made a lazy circle around the area. Jonathan wanted to say 'there are stranger things' but lacking a human voice, he sang out in his phoenix song. This only startled the three onlookers more.  
  
"What a lovely voice!" Yukio called as she waddled down the path. Jonathan perched on the wall and bowed deeply, then swung up his tail fan. Brilliant gold flashed in the noon sun, giving the appearance of flickering flames. His spirit form could feel the turmoil in the young Halfling's soul, and Jonathan started singing again. He didn't realize that Inuyasha was half-human, only that he wasn't at peace, so Jonathan chose a soothing song that would put the proudest flutes and violins to shame. Lord Nishi, Lady Yukio, and Inuyasha remained silent, enraptured in the haunting, inspirational melody. Inuyasha slowly settled down into his natural doggy sit. Nishi's ears stopped flicking around to focus on the song. Yukio sat on a bench near a decorative bridge. Servants stopped what they were doing to listen. All in the court felt at peace.  
  
That is, they felt at peace until two white streaks zoomed past Jonathan, who ended the song with an abrupt squawk. Lord Nishi wasn't quick enough for the first streak, but he snagged the second by the scruff of its kimono.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what do you think you are doing? Why are your clothes in shreds? Why do you smell like tears?" A very confused great demon asked as Sesshoumaru tried to continue the chase.  
  
"I… I fell off a waterfall by accident. I wasn't badly injured, but then there was this odd bird. I decided to chase it, for sport, I wasn't going to hurt it. She can barley take off but once she got into the air she just moved so fast I could barley keep up." Sesshoumaru explained as quickly as he could, ignoring the question about tears. Jonathan changed back into his human shape to give the speeding demon a piece of his mind, but had his plans abruptly changed when all the air in his lungs was forced out. The first white blur had come by again, this time bursting into flame and crashing directly into his chest.  
  
"Papa!" Kagome cried, squeezing the life out of a very surprised phoenix. "I ran into Sesshoumaru on the bank of the river you left me at. He was all banged up so I used some of my magic to heal him, and it worked! He started chasing me and I got scared but I heard you singing so I came strait here."  
  
"Can't… breathe… Kag… let… go."  
  
"Sorry Papa." Kagome let go of the now very relieved Lord.  
  
"This is precisely how your aunt got started! Going about using your phoenix tears on anything that's a little scratched up…"  
  
"Sesshoumaru isn't a thing, and he was very badly hurt. Look!" Kagome, feeling rather safe with Inuyasha climbing the wall and her father inches away, seized a torn portion of Sesshoumaru's kimono, holding it out to show the extent of the bloodstain. "There was a lot more in the river and on the bank."  
  
"Sessh… Sesshoumaru… You know it didn't sound right when I heard it and now that I'm looking at him…" Jonathan was deep in thought. "Blast it but I'm terrible with names! Is this the young man you were...?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome jumped back. "This is his older brother. I've been traveling with Inuyasha."  
  
"That's right, and just where were you? BAKA! What possessed you to go near that blasted thing in the first place? It almost killed me!" Inuyasha was on a roll, and with whatever it was that loosened his inhibitions still working at full force, he wasn't about to stop. "Why do you smell like toast? You've got Sesshoumaru's unbearable scent all over you too! Where did those wings come from? Those new clothes are stranger then your regular ones. How did you move so fast? And another thing…"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
WHAM  
  
"That has to hurt." Jonathan winced and stepped back. Kagome took a deep breath, and then fell to her knees in front of the downed hanyou.  
  
"Standard operating procedure." She explained. She reached down and rested her hand between Inuyasha's ears too keep his mouth planted firmly in the dirt.  
  
"This is normal for you two?" Nishi asked, wondering how exactly the collar around his son's neck worked.  
  
"Yep." Kagome beamed up at the startled group. Lady Yukio waddled up from the garden, mildly worried but by now well aware of the nuances of her son's relationship with the odd Miko. From the other direction came a hysterical Lady Shinju.  
  
"I can't believe what I've just seen! What did that awful creature do to you, Sesshoumaru?" Shinju dripped concern as she examined Sesshoumaru's tattered clothing. Sesshoumaru missed a beat, for the first time seeing the over-reaction for what it was: an act.  
  
"Nothing Haha-ue, I did it to myself by accident." Sesshoumaru was suddenly repulsed by the feel of his mother's hand on him. She was looking at Inuyasha's prone form a hint of amusement not quite concealed behind her act.  
  
"The heir to the throne should be more careful." Again he was repulsed, this time by her sudden change of tactics. Had he really bought this stage show once? It was a scary thought.  
  
"I'm fine." His tone was flat, flatter then it had ever been as he recited a line used by millions of people who had too many problems and refused to deal with pity. "Who are you, Sir?" He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"This is the father of a young woman who has taken a liking to you." Shinju supplied.  
  
"Actually that was a case of mistaken identity, I didn't know… uh…"  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome supplied.  
  
"…had a brother." Jonathan finished. "And one day I will remember that name." He cleared his thought and continued. "We both made an assumption, which is a word best said in English."  
  
"Why?" Nishi asked. Kagome removed her hand as Inuyasha started to get up.  
  
"To 'assume' makes an Ass out of U and Me." Jonathan explained in English, writing in the sandy soil. "It uses the same symbols as an offensive word in English for a stupid, stubborn person, the word used to refer to oneself, and the sound of the word used to refer to another person. It's considered a terrible thing to assume in England, or most of Europe really."  
  
"You know so much about so many languages."  
  
"I translate in my spare time, Kagome. You know that." Then in Latin Jonathan added: "The study of words is the key to wisdom."  
  
"I can't even begin to tackle that one." Kagome admitted.  
  
"Whoever told you wisdom can be easily gained deserves to be strung up on the tallest tree with 'BAKA' branded onto their forehead in more languages then I know. Since I've met this mystery boy, and hopefully memorized his name… Inuyasha… I've accomplished my goal for the day. As for you young lady, things have gotten rather behind schedule. You should have a few music lessons if you are going to use your voice to heal and soothe. Then we'll work on your take off and landing. Crashing into the softest object nearby is no way for a phoenix to land, and I will never catch you that way again. I enjoy breathing more then seeing you without bruises."  
  
"I think we should have a talk, Sesshoumaru." Lord Nishi gave his elder son a look that clearly stated 'I want to know what you are hiding.' Shinju, Yukio, Inuyasha, I've decided to have a formal dinner in the main hall for us and our guests. I will see you then."  
  
There were a few more polite words spoken, and the little group broke up. Inuyasha, who resorted to biting down hard on a bit of very sticky dried fruit in order to keep quiet during the ordeal, followed his Kasan back down into the garden to continue their walk, under heavy if muffled protest. Sesshoumaru, sensing imminent doom, didn't really want to deal with either of his parents, but decided he was better off talking to his father. The alternative made him feel ill. Kagome and Jonathan transformed again and practiced perching on the many walls, roofs, trees, and cliffs to be found within the castle walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I may have to switch the order of Chapter 17 and 18. A Moment with Mom is an explanation as to why Inuyasha and Yukio are coming out arm in arm. Does this make more sense now? FYI, Kagome's scent changed when she turned Pheonix to show that she is no longer human, so Inuyasha doesn't recognize it at first.  
  
Page 1 of 48/6/2003 


	20. Sesshoumaru: Facing the Music

Time Trip: Facing the Music  
  
Sesshoumaru sat directly in front of his father as the servant took down the orders for dinner. Too soon the little female scurried out to the kitchen. Lord Nishi stared at his son, unmoving, unblinking. Sesshoumaru squirmed slightly under the hard gaze.  
  
"So you finally grew up." Lord Nishi spoke slowly. "I thought I would never be able to pry you from her demented world of lies."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Chichi." Sesshoumaru knew he blew it with that one. He couldn't hold eye contact as he spoke, had dropped the formal -ue, and squirmed more.  
  
"Don't lie to me. You are very skilled at lying most of the time, a trait you've received solely from you mother, but I will not hear it. Certainly not on this subject specifically."  
  
"What subject is that?"  
  
"Do not do this, Sesshoumaru. I can't force you to talk to me, but for Kami's sake don't push me further away now. Not now that you understand."  
  
"I'm not sure what you are talking about." That was honest.  
  
"You flinched when your mother touched you." Nishi spoke so quietly Sesshoumaru had to pick up his head and concentrate to hear him. "I saw you look longingly at Lady Yukio when your brother took her arm and lead her into the garden as we left. You were disoriented enough to fall off a cliff, and then desperate enough admit it to me and your mother in order to avoid further questions." Nishi laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you understand it now, even if you don't want to. You hate the truth, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. It isn't fair, I should have had that. I should have been given that opportunity. I'm your heir, your eldest son, why...?"  
  
"You didn't let me, remember? You have such a fierce loyalty in you, and I'm proud to say that, but as a child... It is easy to shape a child into what you want them to be, no matter what their personality is. If you are ambitious and demented enough it doesn't matter how smart the child is."  
  
"Don't speak about me as if I'm not here."  
  
"I wasn't. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you hang off her every word? To hear you repeat her words exactly, believing in their meaning with the absolute loyalty you inherited from me? I almost gave up hope so many times. I prayed every night that you would wake up from that cursed trance before you were a man. Then Yukio became pregnant. Then I... I prayed for a boy and got that conniving witch as far away from my true wife as possible. I don't think I need to tell you what my back up plan was. I couldn't have an heir with that kind of naive belief about how people treated one another."  
  
"Chichi-ue, you... are you telling me that I am not your heir?"  
  
"No, you realize the truth now, I see it in you. A great open scar across your heart, it makes me fear for your children."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Would you make a similar mistake? Would you in youth get a wife to placid and agreeable that your children would be weak and boring, just to avoid a woman like your mother? You have not had a true model of what a woman should be, and even if I suggest it you wouldn't consider going through a few human mates."  
  
"Chichi-ue, I still..."  
  
"I know you don't like humans, and that is why I know you wouldn't consider it. That is not your mother's doing, that is your own personality. Still people change with time, and it's better in my mind if I mention it in passing at the very least. Human women don't live long, and they make for good flings, which to them are lifetime relationships. If you are very lucky you will find an equivalent to my beloved Yukio. If not then you had better be careful what kind of woman you get to bear your pups."  
  
"Begging you pardon, My Lord, but Lady Futomi has returned from her journey and wishes to speak with you on a matter of grate importance." A servant called.  
  
"Bring her here in ten minutes; I need to finish some work." When the servant scampered off, Lord Nishi set his measuring gaze on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Chichi-ue, I understand your concern for my future, but what else do you have to say? I don't think there is much more to..."  
  
"And I counted you as intelligent. Come here, Sesshoumaru, and I'll show you what else there is for us to deal with." Sesshoumaru scooted hesitantly over to his father, who beckoned him closer when he paused. As soon as he was within reach, Lord Nishi drew his son into a tight hug, growling softly. "You are my son, my heir, my joy, and my hope. I have been denied the chance to show you the true meaning of that by your Haha-ue, but I do not give up easily. Things change, time passes, and you are going to get what you deserve from me for the rest of my natural life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Inuyasha/Kagome stuff is coming, but I am officially out of pre-written chapters. I have been working on a Harry Potter piece done from Snape's POV, and the plot bunny has distracted me a bit. My writing habits what they are; this might not hit a resolution for a few more chapters, and the chapter postings are going to slow down. Hey, one every workday with a few double chapter days is a good start! It might dwindle off to two chapters a week. Just a warning.  
  
Savete omni! 


	21. Inuyasha: The Trouble with Words

Time Trip: The Trouble with Words 

Inuyasha played the part of an obedient dog, tailing his mother on their little walk through the main garden for quite a while. He waged a war on himself, silently, as he chewed violently on bits of very sticky dried fruit. He did not want his thoughts to be broadcast out loud, even in part.

"It's already dead you know." Yukio offered sarcastically. "The fruit is not going to run away."

"My mouth might if I let it, so I'm not going to. I want to know what the hell all that was about. Kagome is human, but her scent changed a little and she turned into a bird-thing." He stuck his teeth together with more fruit.

"I could ask her for you, there is plenty of fruit in that bag, and I have my good fan with me." Lady Yukio produced a brilliant peacock feather fan with cover panels carved from bone. It reminded Inuyasha of a few times he misbehaved when he was very young, and Sango's boomerang.

"It'll work." He agreed, before shutting his trap forcefully onto another defenseless bit of dried fruit.

Lady Yukio wasn't exactly sure where to find the young lady ad her father, but Inuyasha pointed the way. It wasn't long before Lady Yukio heard the music as well. The sound of a mandolin and violin playing a medley of Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven was as uplifting as it was new to her.

Jonathan was perched, in human form, on an outcropping beside a small decorative waterfall near the division between the main garden and Lady Shinju's private area, lounging with one leg dangling off the edge. His foot tapped out the rhythm on the rock as he played a mandolin. Kagome sat on a round boulder on the other side of the water. She had a violin tucked neatly under her chin, concentrating on not messing up as she followed her father's lead. She hadn't picked up her violin in nearly a year, but the many hours of practice she had put in over the seven years she had played came back to her quickly.

"Steady now, feel up to the "Flight of the Bumble Bee" or shall we keep it light for now?" Jonathan called down.

"I can handle it." Inuyasha recognized Kagome's defiant tone instantly.

"Cut in on the third measure, to get the feel of the tempo." Jonathan suddenly started into the lightning-fast masterpiece that could tie even experienced musician's fingers in knots. Kagome tried valiantly to keep up, but they had to cut down the tempo for a moment and work back up to the proper speed before she could keep up. Yukio and Inuyasha sat down on a stone bench nearby and waited for a break in the action to speak up.

"What a lovely performance." Yukio called when they paused to rest.

"Oh? I didn't see you down there." Jonathan hopped down and crossed over a small bridge to bow gracefully. "I'm Jonathan Higarashi, glad to meet you again, and pleased that you enjoyed the practice."

"I was wondering about a few things. You see, my son said that Kagome was human, and well, being a human I know that you certainly are not."

"Ah, yes, that is a complicated thing indeed. I am a phoenix, and Kagome, my dear eldest child, is as well. He mother is as human as they come, as is her younger brother, poor boy didn't inherit the spark. It is not the most interesting story, and I'm no great bard, but with my daughters help on some points it would be no great work." Jonathan turned to his daughter, and began the long oration.

Inuyasha ate fruit, bit his tongue, and concentrated on staying as quiet as he could while the twisted story unfolded. He sat, still as stone, ear forward, back strait, hands clutching a tree root for strength. When it was over his mother told his side of the fiasco. She tactfully avoided the subject matter of their conversations. To his credit, Inuyasha hadn't made a sound.

Unfortunately, his instincts were being very loud. It was quite simple, really, and very stupid. He had admitted shamelessly to his parents that he planned to take Kagome as his mate. His father had spoken to her father and everything was on the up and up. His instincts believed that meant she was his, not that he hadn't felt that way before, but this just made it all much more proper and established. So his instincts ran themselves ragged with their own brand of logic.

Woman is mine. Woman was missing, but now she is found. She has changed. The change is good. Parents approve of us. She is my mate. Female mate should listen to male mate. My mate did not. Mate got in trouble for not listening. Mate needs to be taught a lesson. Mate needs a mark. I was lonely. Mate needs to be with me. Not ready for pups. Mate is not in heat. There will be no pups. Mate should have been lonely also.

Inuyasha was furious with himself for this line of thinking, and didn't like where it was going. His human instincts weren't much better.

I love her. I worried about her. She was worried about me. Our parents agree about us. I missed her. She missed me. I need to hold her. I'm too shy to hold her. I can't talk to her. I'm too shy to say what I need to. I can't control my speech. I could stay quiet if I used all my willpower. I could hold her. I need to hold her. I need to be with her. She is my happiness.

Drat it all, he felt dirty thinking like that about Kagome. Miroku needed to be slapped, it must be his falt Inuyasha picked up such ideas. That one scroll he had shown Inuyasha scarred him for life. Bodies just weren't ment to _bend _that way…

"And that's how I understand it happened."

"So you are keeping you're trap shut by any means necessary?" Jonathan asked, turning to the stone-still hanyou. "Shy indeed, I suppose you'll be wanting some time alone with my daughter. You've been traveling with her for months without touching her innocence so I am quite sure I can trust you on that point. Even wild beasts can have honor, and you are certainly a cut above the average demon. As for myself, I'd like a good glide around to get a better idea of the lay of the land. We can deal with the time discrepancy after this dinner your father is having made."

Inuyasha panicked. He couldn't be left alone with Kagome. Not with his tongue so loose, but there went his mother, smiling in the annoying way females did when they got their way without anyone knowing they did anything. Jonathan was already in the air, glittering wings carrying him higher. Finally, there was Kagome, sitting at the water's edge, looking beautiful in the strange white and lavender dress. Various obscenities crossed his mind, and he thanked Kami for dried fruit. He inched over to her slowly, like a beaten, starving puppy crawling back to his dish.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I thought you didn't come through the portal with me. I should have insisted on making sure you were alright, and now you're sick."

"No, I should have caught you. I have to protect you, Kagome. I said I would at my father's grave, and I won't break a promise like that." Inuyasha bit his Haori sleeve to shut up, he ran out of fruit during the explanation. She smiled at him, and reached over to touch his shoulder.

"It isn't your fault." She was so comforting, so honest, so loving with him. She always had been, even when he was a jerk. He felt his ears droop sadly.

"I missed you." Kami help me! I don't want to say any more, but I can't run from her. I can't be alone again so soon. "I… I… I'm hungry." Inuyasha could not believe he managed to twist that one around. Yes, hungry, but hungry for what? He hoped she took it on face value.

"You are always hungry, Inuyasha." She giggled. Inuyasha bit into his haori again. She had no idea what she had just said, never mind that it might have been true.

This conversation was quickly getting out of hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.o Inuyasha is in trouble. Meddling parents can be a big problem. A good kind of problem, but still a problem. There won't be any Kagara in this fic. (What is this, an epic? No more epics! Father to Son and A Lesson in Diplomacy are enough thank you!) Also: If you like the Father/Son parts with Sesshoumaru and Nishi you might like Father to Son, a Star Wars piece of mine. Wait! Don't let that turn you off! You don't need to be a starwarsian to understand it! It stands alone rather well, you don't even need to see all the movies, just the one where Luke finds out about his dear old dad. The Empire Strikes Back, for those who need titles.

Mini disclaimer: The word starwarsian comes from friendsintheforce.com where I was once a dedicated member and regular poster under the alias: Kimi Dragon. It is not mine and I pay homage to the almighty Starwarsian herself who came up with the now beloved term.


End file.
